Black and Blue Flames
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: Kiactu has found himself in yet another predicament: in which he has found Satan's son and has to train him. All the while in an Exorcist school. Where the hell's Allen Walker when you need him? Alive!Yuri will be paired with Kiactu.
1. Chapter 1

**BLUE AND BLACK FLAMES**

KLK: I was strolling through a website when I just so happened to have passed a doujin with this hot red-headed girl with blond highlights that just caught my eye. I looked up what series she was from and saw that this series did not have a lot of fanfics, just a few crossovers as well. So, I started to read it and got hooked on. Rin fits all the requirements to be a KoP because one, he's the son of the demon god, Satan (It'll be a different one than the KoP canon, though this one is not as strong as the one we all know). Two, he has something that may change his world. And three, he's bad ass with a blade. Anyway, Kiactu will do the summary, and the pairings. This is another story in the KoP Recruitment series, one of the honorary ones, I would think

Kiactu: Whatever. Fifteen-year-old Rin Okumura never thought that the world of demons existed until one day, he is attacked by one on the streets. He is given a magic sword that seals away his powers and is told _not_ to use it. He is also given a summoning circle and told to use it in only times of peril. But, in a moment of crisis, he uses them to save his father, summoning the most powerful being to ever walk the face of Earth: the Prince of the Namae no Nai. It'll be canon up until the part when Rin gets attacked by Astaroth for the first time.

Pairings are:

Rin/Shiemi/Izumo

Kiactu/Shura

Shima/OC

Bon/OC

**CHAPTER ONE: UNWANTED DISCOVERY A.K.A. SUMMONING**

"What the hell's with all of these demons and ghouls here?" Kiactu asked as his Knight Blade sliced through another enemy. The blond looked around him, to see that he was surrounded by thousands of the creatures. _Though I know that I can defeat them without both seals, this battle would kill me_.

That was when the incantation of a scripture was heard. The Prince looked back to see a middle-aged man with a little girl. "RUN, DAMMIT!" the boy yelled. "THIS IS NOT A FIGHT WORTH GETTING INTO!" But, before Kiactu's eyes, the horde of demons seemed to have lessened. "What. . . the. . . hell?" he asked, before the sound of paper filled his ears. The Namae no Nai prince looked behind him to see that the priest had thrown what looked to be like a . . . "What the hell are you doing with a sealing tag, old man!" he yelled before he was sucked inside.

"This talisman is only to be used in dire situations," the priest said to the little girl. "I will keep this until you are ready to wield this familiar, Shura." The girl nodded before saying, "Sure, Shirou-sensei."

Elsewhere in a church not that far off, a man suddenly began to burst into blue flames, but everyone else tried to pray harder. As they did, they all began to burn. "Withdraw!" one of the priest's main Exorcists yelled. "Don't be foolish! If we fall, who will protect Assiah?" said clergyman told him. That was when his face grew into a grimace before blood fell down his face. "A-akumas!" His words rang throughout the temple. Outside, the hue from the flames could be seen as the screams of those affected filled the air.

**SEVENTEEN YEARS LATER**

A young boy was seen in front of a trio, with one of them so far into the fence that it looked separated at points. "What the hell do you guys think you're doing to those pigeons?" he asked, his hand bloody. "What is he?" the chubby one on the right of the boy in the fence. "He has to be a demon!" the other yelled as they got the boy out. They ran to get away from the boy as he looked at the pigeon with an arrow through his chest.

In a church not that far off, the same boy could be found in a confession stand. "You lost little lamb, confess your sins and say your prayers," the middle-aged priest told him. "I didn't do anything wrong," the boy said, resting his head on his right hand. "Then what is with your wounds?" was the question asked. "I fell on some stairs," was the answer.

"Your back is pretty dirty." was the response. "It was a hard fall." The priest looked in on Rin, noticing a trickle of blood flowing out the boy's nose. "Your nose seems to be bleeding," he observed. Rin looked somewhere off the camera before lying. "I fell on an insanely hot babe."

"NANI? WHICH WAY DID SHE GO? AFTER HER, RIN!" the priest yelled in excitement, before realizing that he had be tricked. He then grabbed the now-identified Rin and held him in a headlock. "Liar! You got in another fight, didn't you? Why are you always doing that?" Rin struggled a lot, trying to free his head before he ended up. "Let me go, you stupid old fart!" Later, the boy found himself kneeling to his father, who was shooting off at him that the job he had already had decided to fire him. "They said that they didn't need someone who wouldn't come back after a delivery."

"Ah! Tou-san, nii-san," Yukio Okumura called out to his father and brother. "Have you two been fighting again?" The helpers of the church snickered. "Though they are twins, they are nothing alike," one of them said. "Yukio's the athletic genius whose going away to True Cross Academy while the older brother's a trouble to have around."

"Shut the FUCK UP!" Rin yelled, causing the heater near the group to explode in blue flames similar to the ones that night, though no one noticed it. The top landed by Reverend Fujimoto's feet as he ran up to said appliance. "I'm really going to need to buy a better heater," he said. "Reverend Fujimoto," another helper said as he walked up to the priest, "you have a visitor outside." The priest then followed after the hand, but not before telling Yukio to patch his brother up.

"Itai," Rin said, squeezing his eyes closed as the burns were applied to his body. "Hold on," Yukio reassured his brother as he wrapped the other boy's hand in gauze. "So, you're heading out to the school right?" Rin asked his brother. "Hai," Yukio responded. "I got my own dorm and everything. You know, school starts next week."

"And I guess this will be your last time fixing me up," Rin said, a smile on his face. "Don't worry, nii-san," Yukio told his brother. "I will, just if you agree to pay the fees." Rin laughed. "If you keep this up, I'm sure you'll be really good." His brother looked up to him. "Don't forget the fees, nii-san."

"But will you be alright without me around?" Yukio asked as he began to put up his medical supplies. "What? Are you going to scold me too?" Yukio shook his head at his brother's answer. "No, it's just that I'm worried about you. And not just me, but Father and the rest of the others in the abbey are as well. You get into fights everyday and you also quit jobs too easily." Rin looked away in shame. "I know," he said. "I should grow up. Today, I saw three guys shooting pigeons today in the park and tearing off their wings. When I yelled at them to stop, they just shot an arrow at me, causing me too lose it. And before you knew it, I punched the guy that was shooting them."

"Maybe. . . it's a sign," Yukio said to his brother, who looked at the boy as if he was crazy. "From who?" was the question he asked. "God." Rin sighed as he looked at his younger brother. "You're becoming more and more like the old man," he growled before the door slid open and two of the church-hands came in: one heavyset and the other strangely reminiscent to a certain Lieutenant from another demon-slaying anime.

**IN THE D(.)GRAY-MAN WORLD**

Reever sneezed as he carried some of Komui Lee's things into his new lab. "Nonononononono!" said the man as the chemicals fell, letting up a cloud of smoke. Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi all walked in to see a chicken with an odd hairstyle. "Okay," Allen asked. "Does anyone else see what I see? Because I could swear someone slipped something in my drink." They all shook their heads, even Kanda. "Okay, so who agrees that we should bring it to the cook to have him. . . well, cook it," Lavi asked. At that statement, Allen's eyes drooped before he entered a state of dreams. "I'm content with that plan," he told the future Bookkeeper. "Can't we keep it as a pet?" Lenalee asked. "It looks a lot like Reever."

"Awww," Allen said, his head lowered in a depressed mood. "Oh well," Lavi put off, shrugging his shoulders. Kanda just looked at the chicken with distaste before walking off. "If that thing so much as shits on me, we're going to have chicken for lunch." With that, Reever began to sweat.

**BACK IN THE BLUE EXORCIST WORLD**

"We found Rin a job at the Cross Mall," the plump one said. "They wanted us to call right in, so we did," his companion added. "You guys got me a job without my consent?" Rin asked. "Don't worry about it," yet another church-hand added. "You can even use my suit." Said suit was thrown through the air at Rin, making the boy catch it before it could hit the ground. As they all gave Rin things for his job, Yukio smiled. Out in the hall, Rin was having troubles tying his tie. "God dammit all to hell," he said, completely tied up. His arm was over his head while his leg somehow found its way to his stomach. Rin's face was turning blue because said wardrobe accessory was tied around his neck in a stranglehold.

"Aw, forget it," he said, walking outside. He walked outside to see his guardian talking with a little girl and her mother. "Really, it's something that you don't have to worry about," the old priest told the mother as he looked down at the daughter. He rubbed her scalp as he bent down to the little girl. "You should be happy. You have your parents looking after you. If you have any trouble, ask your mommy and daddy first." The mother then bowed as she left with her daughter.

"Being an exorcist must be hard," Rin commented as he walked up to the old man. "I mean, you have to eliminate things that aren't even there." Father Fujimoto smiled. "But demons do exist, in our hearts." Rin put it off as a lie, heading off to his interview when he was stopped by the priest. "What's with the get up?" Rin looked up in the sky before answering, "The guys had found a job for me and wanted me to get ready."

"Are you going like that? Without a tie?" The boy then looked at his father. "THIS IS FASTER!" A smirk could be found on the priest's face as he looked at the boy. "You just don't know how to tie it, do you? Come here." Rin looked away in shame, though he didn't want to show it, before walking over to the man. "Raise your collar and button your shirt."

As the boy did as he was told, the old man commented that he was only growing physically. "You were so cute when you were little," Fujimoto recollected. "Screaming 'Daddy, Daddy!' all of the time." Rin scoffed. "That was ages ago. I'm a grown-up now." He watched as his father laughed, looking around and saying that he didn't see any grown-ups. Rin took all he could take before being pushed away from Shirou. "If you're so embarrassed, show me how you've grown."

Rin huffed, walking away from the old man. "Don't look down on me!" he yelled. "Open your eyes wide and look!" Shirou sweatdropped, pointing out that it was not the way the saying went. "Shut up, shitty old man."

Later on, in an office, the woman in charge was looking through Rin's files and asked him if he wanted to work after finishing middle school, to which he blushed and nervously scratched the back of his head. "I don't really like school," Rin answered. "You won't get that much of a job if you think that way in the world," she said again, the light gleaming off her glasses.

Rin agreed with her, trying his best not to get fired. "First off," she told him, leading him to the back of the store to the stock room, "you have to carry these boxes to the front of the store." Then she left, telling him to hurry it up.

The other workers took pity on the boy, not believing that he would get it done in a day when all of a sudden, Rin picked up seven of the heavy boxes and took them to the front. He did it behind the woman's back, who looked around before noticing the boy carrying the boxes. She ran after the boy, noticing that the boxes were stacked when said boy ran closer. "Oyabun, this is the last box!" he yelled before he tripped over his own feet and the object went flying in the air. Flour began falling out on top of the woman as her hands shook menacingly.

Later, Rin could be seen running with a bucket and a mop towards a faucet in the back. He then began twisting the faucet until it gave some difficulty. The boy tried to turn it even more, only for the sink to break and water to rush out in currents, hitting the boss behind Rin. Rin was then charged with collecting the shopping carts. He put them into a long line before running into the store, tripping over the doorstop. He opened one of his eyes to see that his boss was pissed.

After a brutal "talk" with the boss, Rin sat depressed by the food counter. "Maybe I'm not fit for work after all," he said, an aura of gloom surrounding him. "What's wrong, new boy? Cheer up," one of the ladies from before told him. "Here, have some." She held out a cup of fried soba, which didn't even look like it was edible. Rin ate some before recoiling in shock at the taste. "What is this!" he yelled, wanting to spit it out.

"Oyabun bought it only because it was cheap," the woman answered. Rin looked thoughtful before asking if he could cook the food. The boy then began cooking, gaining the attention from every female in the store. "It's delicious!" one of them yelled out as another commented on the smell, telling the rest of the store that it really was good. That was when the boss came up, wondering what the commotion was all about. The woman walked up to the food stand and picked up a carton of the soba and a fork to go with it before taking a bite out of it. Once the taste settled in her mouth, she told the boy not to be late for work tomorrow morning. Everyone congratulated him about the job, even those at the church.

But it was not meant to be. . . As soon as Rin got off the phone with Yukio, disaster struck as he had noticed that the little girl from before had lost her scarf. He caught it, trying to give it back when all of a sudden, he saw what appeared to be a little demon on the end of the scarf. "Nani?" he asked, the demon grabbing the scarf and running off with it.

He chased it all over the store before noticing that it had jumped over the box of drinks. Underneath, stood little Yui, not knowing what was going to happen. "WATCH OUT!" Rin yelled, grabbing the girl and protecting her from the falling cans. "Yui!" the little girl's mother called out, rushing over and noticing that she had a scratch on her temple. Rin looked shocked as he knew what this would mean.

At home, every one waited by the table as they knew that Rin was late. "I'll go look for him," Yukio told his father, standing up. One by one, the helpers got up as well, ready to go searching for the missing young boy. Rin was sitting on the swingset at the playground, contemplating what had just happened. "So, you were here after all," Yukio said, gaining his attention. Rin looked up at his younger twin brother. "Come on, everyone's waiting on you."

"How can I look everyone in the eye," Rin answered. "I got fired. 'We don't need a berserk like that again in this store!' " Yukio looked at his brother, not understanding, before asking, "What happened?" Rin shook his head, telling his brother that he didn't know either. Yukio left it at that, before the two of them walked back to the church to see a man talking to Fujimoto.

"Rin Okumura?" the man asked the boy, who nodded. "I want to thank you for protecting Yui." The girl smiled before the man commented on how careless she was. Automatically, Rin didn't like his tone of voice. "That wasn't it," Rin told her father. "She is being bullied."

"By who?" the man asked him. "I don't know. He was short and kinda looked like a monkey," Rin answered. The man grabbed Yui's arm, dragging the girl towards the streets. "When I get to the school, I'm going to make sure whoever's been hurting Yui will be severely punished." The girl tried to pull back. "It was ghosts!" the little girl cried out, getting the man to stop momentarily. "In the night, they fly up into my room and torture me. Lately last night. . ." The man stopped her abruptly, telling the priest about the girl's overactive imagination.

"It's true! Why don't you believe her?" Rin yelled at the man. "If she doesn't even have her parents, who is she going to trust?" That was when Fujimoto hit him over the head to stop him. The priest walked over to the little girl and handed her a flask containing a leaf of what looked to be like. . . "This is a four-leaf clover charm. It should protect you from the demons that haunt you." The girl looked cautious before taking it and thanked the priest. "Don't blame her. She depends on you, the parents, the most." The man looked down at the girl, who stared back up, before walking her outside. "You are a thousand years too early to scold someone," Shirou told Rin before turning back to him. "Also you will not leave the grounds for the week. Nor will you be getting any sukiyaki." When Rin began to question Shirou, the priest pulled out a list of the damaged store equipment and goods.

"NANI?" Rin yelled into the night.

Shirou opened the door to the cellar before walking down and opening a drawer. "I thought so. . . " he said. "He's starting to realize himself." Inside was a elegantly designed sword with a drawn seal over its sheath that seemed a little burned near an edge. Next to it was the design of a circle like the one from before, except that it was also burned as well, letting Shirou pick it up and look closely. An eye stared back at him, the sclera black while the iris was golden. It stared back at him menacingly, sending chills down the priest's spine as he hurriedly put the seal back into the box.

The next morning, Rin woke up, rubbing his eyes to notice that his brother had left earlier that morning, leaving a note saying that his stuff that he sent last night had arrived at the school and he was on the way to the school early to pack it up. Rin commented how heartless his brother was for not leaving him without saying goodbye and opened his window.

He yawned before looking out to see that the air was filled with little creatures. "What the hell are these things?" he asked, watching as thousands of them flew past his bedroom window. He ran outside to see the creatures flying past him and the other people, who didn't seem to notice. "Hey, Okumura!" the boy from before, who Rin punched in the face, called out. "Are you free to come out?"

Rin was about to step out when he suddenly remembered to stay inside the church. A little chicken-talk was all it took for Rin to challenge Fujimoto's word and walk outside of the church. They take Rin to an abandoned alley behind the church, where they proceeded to make fun of him and Yukio. Rin snapped as soon as something bad about Yukio came from Shiratori's mouth, punching the rich delinquent in the face. "That hurt," Shiratori commented, holding his face right where Rin punched it. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

With that, his friends held Rin down as Rin noticed that the boy grew horns and a tail. _No one noticed that?_ He asked, completely shocked as Shiratori picked up a hot metal stick and menacingly putting it near the boy's face. "Now what shall I burn?" the sadistic boy said. "Your mouth, eyes, or nose?" As the hot metal got closer, Rin yelled at the boy to stop, somehow setting himself on fire. . . blue fire. Rin looked down at his hands in shock as Shiratori's voice became deeper than it was before. "Those flames are the proof of Satan's offspring," he told Rin, walking closer to him. "I am Astaroth. Shall we go, Young Master?"

The sound of Shirou's voice praying filled the air, causing Rin and the now-identified Astaroth to look towards the voice. "You're an Exorcist!" Shiratori's body yelled out, going so far as to attack Shirou, only for the man to judo throw him above his head, inciting an incantation and expelling the demon within the boy's soul. The old man then turned to Rin, asking if he was alright. "The question is he alright?"

"He is just resting." Shirou turned his attention back to his son. "So, you can see the akumas as well, can you?" Rin nodded, causing the old man to sigh. "What are these things?" the young boy asked his father. "Coal Tar," Fujimoto answered. "They hang on to the dust around you and stay around dark places and evil humans. There is another world besides the one you know that we live in: the world of demons, Gehenna.

"They were meant to stay separate, but the demons can possess the material of this world and interact with it. They know who you are now. There will be those who will come to hunt you down. You must hide before that." Rin was still confused, and he showed it by asking the priest about demons. "What are they?" the boy asked, getting anxious. "What am I?"

"You are not a human." The words stung Rin. "You are the son born of an akuma and a human, and not just any demon. You are the son of Satan himself." Rin's eyes widened as the truth hit him, the fact that everyone called him a demon when he was little. He told them that he wasn't, but now, he wasn't so sure. The old priest gave him something: a sheet of paper with what appeared to be a crescent moon with its corners extended around a miniature sun in the middle (**AN: Basically, it's the Sailor Moon crescent with a circle in the middle and prongs coming off the circle on it**). "This is a summoning talisman. I want you to bite your finger and press the blood onto the middle of it." Rin did as he was asked and a puff of smoke was the product.

A fist rocketed out of the smoke and punched the priest in the gut. "Next time you decide to seal someone in a seal, get the permission to do so," the owner of the voice told the man in a monotone, yet annoyed, voice. Before Rin stood a boy maybe a year older than he was with solid black hair that fell below his waist. A little sun-mask could be found on the side of his temple, black flames surrounding it. On the mask's face, you could see the boy's annoyance. He was dressed in an open black jacket vest with t-shirt on. In the middle was the same design that was on the talisman. Black skinny jeans are what kept him from appearing in the buff, topped off by some all-black sneakers (even the soles of the shoes were black). His eyes were black as well, with golden irises (**AN: The same color as the eye that stared back at Shirou before**).

"Great," Shirou wheezed. "Let's go. The others at the chapel need our help." The three were running across the top of the mall, trying to escape the demons. "Namae no Nai-sama," Fujimoto called out to Kiactu. "If something were to happen to me, I want you to protect Rin and Yukio." Kiactu glared at him, still pissed off that he had the gall to lock him in that seal. "Whatever. It's not like I have a choice," the Prince of the Namae no Nai told him. "After all, I am bound to the boy until your seal is ripped, or he dies."

Kiactu jumped on the side of the railing and ran, his hands wrapped tightly around the hilt of the Knight Blade. As a demon appeared in the path, his blade flashed, cutting through it before it even had a chance to attack. Where that one fell, three took its place, causing Rin, Kiactu, and Shirou to take an alternate route and jumping over a roof. Kiactu and Shirou cleared it, but Rin almost fell off. The two before grabbed his hands and pulled him up before he could.

"There has got to be a way that we can get past these demons," Kiactu said, holding his nose. The smell of rotting corpse flesh lingered in the air as Rin took notice of the source: "Stray dogs?" The Namae no Nai shook his heads. "They're ghouls. Demons that take over dead bodies," Shirou answered. "We're lucky we're in Japan. Otherwise human-form ghouls would've showed up."

_Really? _Kiactu thought, the right eye on his sun-mask twitching. _The country of the most suicides daily, is the one with the least human ghouls?_ Rin then pointed out that they were not lucky, as this situation did not count as lucky. Shirou pulled out a grenade, which Rin decided to pick up on, before activating it and throwing it towards the demons. The grenade released a torrent of water, what looked like it subdued the creatures, as a few of them were twitching.

The three raced into the doorway, Shirou leaning against it and stating how he was getting too old for protecting kids. "Who the hell are you calling a kid?" Kiactu and Rin yelled at the man at the same time. "For one, I'm older than you by. . . How long ago did time _really_ start?" Shirou didn't listen, instead telling them to head home. They then began running down the stairs. Well, he and Rin took the stairs. Kiactu jumped over the edge, landing on the ground enough to crack it. On their way down, Rin asked Shirou what he meant by this isn't over yet.

"I told you that they'll be coming for you," the old priest told Rin, also explaining that they get rowdy in the sunset. Elsewhere, Shiratori was being questioned by the boys who decided to gang up on Rin. When they found out that he had no memories whatsoever, they tried to trick him into giving them some money. "I lent you five hundred yen for dinner, Shiratori-san!" the brunette told his friend. "I paid your doctor's fee!" the other skinny one told the boy.

"And I bought that Magical Poemy Body Pillow that you wanted oh-so-much!" the heavyset boy told him. Shiratori was about to reach into his wallet and pull out some money when he suddenly knew that two of them were screwing with him, though he didn't know the boy who had paid his doctor's bill was telling the truth. When he asked why, the brunette spoke up. "Because you wanted to start a fight with Okumura Rin!" The boy started to get angry before punching a hole in the side of the tanker and repeating the act until it was caved in on one side.

One by one, Shiratori's friends ran out of the alley, not wanting to be around the kid when he was angry. Shiratori turned back into Astaroth and walked out of the alley, wanting to see Rin yet again.

Kiactu, Shirou, and Rin made it back to the church. "You're back!" one of the church-hands called out as he watched the two before him walk into the chapel. Kiactu stayed outside, watching for anything that might try to get within the barrier. He didn't have much to do, since nothing was getting in but small fry.

"Great," he sighed. "There's nothing to do for a while." Meanwhile, inside, Rin was given a blade and told not to open it. "It seals away your demon powers. If you unsheathe it, you will no longer be human." Rin looked at the old man with a questioning gaze. "If I'm a demon, what about Yukio?" he asked. Shirou answered that his twin's body was too weak to handle the power, so it rejected him.

Meanwhile, outside the chapel, a demon's body blew apart, slashed through by Kiactu's Knight Blade. "**CERO!**" the Namae no Nai called out, a reddish ball of energy forming in his hand. He unleashed the pent-up energy, decimating an immense amount of energy. The attack hit the demons head on, decimating a lot of them in its wake. The church-hands watched in shock as the boy before them had taken out a vast number of demons in one attack.

**"**Dammit," Kiactu cursed, watching from one of the posts as he saw that his attack had only stalled the demons for a while. He then saw the one from before get hit by a truck, making the poor mortal worry before getting buried a foot into the wall. Normally, Kiactu'd be a dick and laugh, but today, after being finally released from a faulty hellhole of a seal, slapstick lost its appeal to him. Kiactu's Cursed Moon Seal had worn off, leaving him his usual self. Astaroth got into the driver's seat of the truck, ready to ram through the barrier.

"Shit!" Kiactu yelled, jumping out of the way as the vehicle headed straight for him. He slashed the tires, causing the truck to flip over. Inside the church, Rin was learning that Shirou wanted to raise him as a human and nothing else when the both of them felt the building shake as if something big had hit it.

"There you are, Young Master," Astaroth called, walking in like he did not just come out of a car crash. Kiactu appeared above him, kicking the possessed boy into the floor. The Namae no Nai then used the centrifugal force from the kick to land next to Rin. His legs were bent, arms tensed, a fierce expression on his face, which did not have the black hair nor sun-mask that Rin remember him by. Instead, his hair was silver-blond and covered his eyes, though the hanyou could tell that Kiactu was glaring at the possessed boy in front of them. His attire had changed as well.

Instead of the black he had seen the boy in, now he was wearing an all-white outfit. He had on a white t-shirt with skull designs on the front of it and white skinny jeans on as well. He had on white sneakers this time and no coat one. He also had on a white studded belt with skulls in certain areas on as well.

Astaroth extended his left hand towards Rin, catching the boy in the leg when a bucket of holy water was thrown onto his face, making the demon writhe in pain. ". . . What. . . the hell?" Kiactu asked, the cliché stereotype that all demons are powerless with holy water fresh in his mind. Apparently, everything you touch nowadays was holy. (**AN: A joke we were talking about in school ****during lunch. Exactly, how **_**do**_** you get holy water?**) He then noticed that Shirou was trying to hide Rin yet again, wording how he should've said things wrong.

"Go," Kiactu told the boy, pushing him from behind. "Shirou and the others will handle Astaroth. If I'm right about any demons, it's that they don't like the dawn. It takes away their powers." Shirou nodded, giving the Namae no Nai a phone. "I want you to call this number when you get as far away as possible. It's the only one in there." _Must be a bitch to pay the bill_, Kiactu thought, looking at the handheld device.

"Please, keep Rin safe," Shirou whispered to the Prince of the Namae no Nai, who nodded before trying to leave. When Rin was about to ask a question, Shirou pushed him down the stairs and locked the trapdoor using a prayer. "Rin, follow me," Kiactu called out to the kid, walking out of the cellar.

"This isn't over!" Rin yelled, beating on the door. Outside, the Exorcists were fighting for their lives (**AN: All of it's canon. I'm not going to get into details because this chapter is long enough already.**). Astaroth started to grow in size until he no longer resembled Shiratori, just a giant ogre/orc with Shiratori's clothing on. "**I'll tear every single one of you apart!**" the giant demon yelled. That was when he was tackled by a black blur, which tackled him into the ground.

"**I am my master's Guardian. I will always obey**," a creature almost as big and tall as Astaroth told the demon before punching it in the face. It was black with antennae that was bent in a straight line and had bandages around its chest (**AN: Basically, Terra-Xehanort's Guardian with Neo-Shadow legs, which fit to his size, just so you know**). It punched Astaroth again, making him go deeper into a crater. "I said we're not done yet, Geezer," Rin called out, Kiactu by his side with a black katana with red ridges in the Namae no Nai's hand.

"**Young Master, what are you do-**" Astaroth tried to get out, only for Shirou to pull his shotgun in his face and chant a prayer to banish the demon back to Gehenna. Kiactu returned the Guardian back to the Knight Blade and resealed the sword back into the storage seal on his shirt. The Namae no Nai brushed the dirt off of his sleeve while the priest ordered the rest of the Exorcists to clean up and get the car ready. Two of them rushed forward to put a seal on the boy. "Don't forget the purification rituals."

"Shouldn't we worry about their wounds?" Rin asked. "Our first and foremost priority is to get you to safety. Realize that you are the target," Shirou told the boy in a monotone voice. Kiactu picked up on something. "That playful feeling that you were displaying before. . ." he called out. "I haven't noticed it until now, but it felt fake." Rin grimaced, making Kiactu a little uneasy, though he wouldn't show it. Shirou ignored the Namae no Nai's previous statement, instead focusing on Rin's next words. "So it's my fault that we were attacked?" the boy asked. "If I leave, that would make you happy, right? So I'll leave." As the boy turned his back on Shirou, the old priest grabbed his hand.

"Let go of me!" Rin yelled at his surrogate father. "You'd throw me away anyway. You would be happy if I just left. Maybe you were just pretending to say that you wanted to be my father, or can a clergyman say that? Well then, don't ever call yourself my father near me." That was when a slap echoed across the building. Kiactu had his eyes closed, knowing that was to show the boy that he had stepped over a line in telling the priest to ever forget him. "Hurry up and pack up," the priest said to the boy, his arm still in the raised position. Rin looked shocked as his head was positioned as it was when it first got slapped.

"You overstepped your boundaries when you told him to never call himself your father," Kiactu said. "Don't you realize that he is only sending you away to protect you, not to do you any harm. Of course I may hate his guts for sealing me away, but I could never picture my son telling me to never call myself his father." The words drilled into Rin as he walked away, intending to pack up when Shirou's expression caught Kiactu's attention. The Namae no Nai drew his Knight Blade once more, knowing that the priest was being possessed. The lights shut off and the air grew cooler, making his body nervous.

"Finally, I can meet you, my son," Fujimoto's body responded, automatically letting Kiactu know that Satan now had Shirou's body. "Dammit," the ex-Prince growled before attacking. A torrent of blue flames was what stood in his way. Kiactu flew back, careful not to get burned to a crisp by the fire. The other church-hands tried to help, only to get burned as well and fell to their knees. Shirou's nose and eyes began to bleed from the God's presence in his body.

The man began pulling Shirou's pinky and ring finger off with sickening sounds as the result. Kiactu tried to get into the fight, but couldn't because the flames were circling around him. As the blood from Shirou's hands fell onto the floor, it began to pool up and made a gigantic rectangular shape beside Rin. "I am too powerful," the God of Gehenna commented. "The humans' bodies are not able to stand my presence. Just like this man's or your mother's." The rectangular shape took the form of a gate filled with the souls of the damned, like Envy's body from Full Metal Alchemist:: Brotherhood.

Rin tried to back away, trapped as the gate was complete. A pair of eyes blinked at Kiactu, who grimaced at the sight of thousands of souls begging to be released from the gates. "What is this?" Rin asked, trying his best to stay away. "The Gehenna Gate," Satan answered. "The magic gate connecting Assiah and Gehenna. Only I can summon it, since I am the god of Gehenna. Now, let's go home."

"Back away from me!" Rin yelled, his body burning in blue flames, which didn't seem to hurt him. Satan laughed before clutching his gut and pointing towards his son. "What's that? Did you wet yourself?" He grabbed the boy's arms, dragging his son to the gate and throwing him in. "Once something has been caught in the Gehenna Gate, it cannot get out." Kiactu tried to free himself once more, only for the blue flames to burn him. _Dammit,_ he thought. _It looks like I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way._

The Namae no Nai closed his eyes and sent power to the Cursed Moon Seal, activating it and feeling his hair shorten before turning black. The mask over his eyes turned into a ball of light before flattening out and growing spikes, settling into form as the sun-mask from before. His outfit changed once again into the outfit that Rin had seen him in before.

The Namae no Nai then opened his yellow iris on black sclera eyes. He reached out a hand as black flames began to swirl around it, making it easy for Kiactu to punch the flames in front of him. The black flames ate the blue ones up, allowing the boy to step through as Shirou stabbed himself in the heart. "What a worldly priest you are," Satan commented as he felt his control over the body of Shirou Fujimoto fall. "Giving up you're life just to save my son. But you still failed. The Gehenna Gate doesn't let go of anything."

Rin had a flashback of when he was little and had beaten a boy to near death. The old man had carried him back when he was taken away. "Tou-san?" little Rin asked. "What am I? Am I the son of a demon?" Shirou smiled. "Of course not, musuko. You're a human child."

Rin reached out, grabbing his blade and taking it from it's sheath, against the orders of Shirou Fujimoto. An aura of blue surrounded the boy as his body began to transform. He still had his human features, except now he had fangs, long elven ears, and a tail. On his head were two flames that vaguely resembled horns. With a cry, Rin brought down Kurikara (which was also glowing blue with his flames) onto the Gate, melting away everything. Kiactu watched as Shirou's body was on the floor, his hair shadowing his eyes.

Rin sheathed the blade, his ears shortening while all signs of his flames were gone. His tail lay by his side as he cried over Fujimoto's body. Kiactu looked away, trying to let the boy have his moment. That was when the sound of footsteps not belonging to the other five caught his attention. Kiactu automatically shut off his connection to the Cursed Moon Seal, his body returning to its sealed state. "What happened here, nii-san?" Yukio asked, watching as his brother was standing over Shirou Fujimoto's body.

The next week, at Shirou's funeral, Kiactu stood by Rin's side. The boy was looking down at Fujimoto's grave when Kiactu rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'll leave you alone. It seems you have something to do." He gave the boy the cell phone before walking away, taking a glance before walking off towards Yukio and the other Exorcists. Rin looked at the phone in his hands before flipping it open and dialing the number Shirou told him. The sound of the recipient cell phone ringing off into the air caught the boy's attention. Kiactu walked near the boy, noticing that it was ringing as well when all of a sudden, the both of them caught sight of a man in what appeared to be a German outfit that royalty wore thousands of years ago.

"Nice to meet you," said man told the boy. Kiactu heard the relapse through the phone, though Rin seemed to not notice. "I represent the head of the Japanese branch of True Cross Knight Order." The man bowed while tipping his tophat. "My name is Mephisto Pheles and I'm sorry for your father's untimely demise. I was his friend." The duo were surrounded by people in black, some posed to attack the son of Satan and the Prince. When asked if they all were Exorcists, the man nodded before telling them all about how the son of Satan was not allowed to live. Rin was given two choices by Mephisto: kill them all and run or stay and be killed. "There is also kill yourself, but that would probably fall under stay and be killed," the man told them.

Kiactu could smell demonic blood running through the man's vein and got cautious. _There is no way that an actual demon would stoop to being friends with humans, after what I've seen_, the Namae no Nai prince thought to himself. Rin noticed that his summon was thinking hard before answering. "I think Kiactu would want to decide." Said boy knocked the person who said those words upside the head. "We would like to make a proposition," he explained to the man. "We will become Exorcists under one condition, I am the one who will train Rin when you are not training him."

"You two. . . Exorcists?" the German demon yelled out before laughing. "What's so funny?" Kiactu asked, glaring at the man. "It's funny that the former Namae no Nai prince and the son of Satan would want to fight demons. But also, it's a brilliant idea." Mephisto began rubbing his goatee. A lightbulb went off in the demon Headmaster's brain. "Yosh! That actually may have been the best idea I have ever came up with. Satan's son fighting demons along with the Exorcists!" Kiactu glared at the man, his hands shakingly threatening to summon his Knight Blade and have his guardian kick the demon's ass all the way back to his school.

"Fine," Rin said, missing the Namae no Nai's thoughts. "We accept." Mephisto grinned at the boy. "One day, you'll look back on this day and regret not having us kill you," the demented clown called out. "I don't care," the son of Satan retorted. "I'm no longer human nor demon anymore. I have no choice than to go forward. I'll become an Exorcist!" Kiactu nodded. "As will I. If the time comes, I will even make you a permanent member of a group I'm the leader of. This will more than likely be the most fun I have ever had."

**CHAPTER END**

KLK: First chapter of Black and Blue Flames, complete. This story will follow the plot of Blue Exorcist to a standstill. I thought Rin Okumura would be a great KoP, since he fits the description as well: must have power that he will learn to control, loses control of it at times, born into something he didn't want, and no one knows that he is the child of the bad guy/most powerful person.

Kiactu: The pairings are listed below.

Rin/Shiemi/Izumo

Kiactu/Shura/Yuri

Shima/Paku

Bon/OC

Yukio/OC

KLK: I have not decided yet, but Yoshimori may be the next candidate for a KoP, so expect a Kekkaishi world thing when I can get to it. I may have the D2.0 create that one though. He seems to be a better writer than you people who antagonize him give him credit for. Again, I point out that if you do not have a fic, that does not give you the right to antagonize a writer who has just started out writing their fics. You guys are really lame to just leave bad reviews. And about Pokemon, who the hell's idea was it to let go of Brock? Cilan's a lot more annoying and I actually laughed many times at Brock's attempt to get a girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: BROTHERS**

KLK: Welcome. In this chapter, Rin and Kiactu get used to the fact that they are going to be Exorcists, Rin moreso than Kiactu. The Namae no Nai prince, however, doesn't want anything to do with Exorcists, since they kill off innocent demons. He's only here because unless Rin says so, he's trapped with the boy, being his summon and all.

Kiactu: Whatever. Again, the pairings are

Kiactu/Yuri/Shura

Rin/Shiemi/Izumo

Shima/Paku

Bon/OC

Yukio/OC

KLK: The OCs will play out later on in the story, unless you all want just Kiactu to be the only OC in the entire fic and pair off the boys with someone canon. Until then, Bon and Yukio will have OCs personally created by me. This fic will follow the anime more than the manga. When the anime plays the last arc in the manga, I will play it. I may put it up to a vote next time.

**CHAPTER START**

Rin was reminiscing about his home in the church, not believing that this was happening. Kiactu was watching from behind, knowing the feeling of going out into the real world and missing out on your only home. "Rin, don't think that Shirou didn't intend for you to never return from time to time," the Namae no Nai consoled the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Un, Kiactu," Rin said, wiping away a tear that was threatening to fall down his face. "What I don't get is why won't Yukio ask how Tou-san died, nor about me?"

Kiactu thought about it, though an answer didn't come to mind for him either. "Maybe because he had already put together how your Tou-san had died, and that you're connected to it in some way. He probably thinks that you're in the mafia and they somehow put a hit out on you. That's the best case scenario that comes to my head," he answered after thinking a while. As the two walked outside towards the gate, the hands decided to see the both of them off. When asked if Yukio had left for the dorms already, the chubby hand told them that they didn't know where his twin brother was.

Kiactu smelled the scent of Yukio by Shirou's grave and closed his eyes, respecting the man, even though he left him sealed in that talisman. _This is just too depressing,_ he thought, trying to get out of this situation. Little did he know, he just stepped into a world of troubles like this. Yukio was elsewhere, thinking about Shirou and how he used to help him from crying.

Kiactu and Rin were at the gates, Kiactu leaning against them while Rin was looking in the middle of the road for Mephisto when all of a sudden a pink limo almost ran into the boy. Rin barely managed to escape the car before yelling at the driver. "Watch where the hell you're going!" Kiactu sighed before opening one eye at Rin. "He had the right of way. You shouldn't have been in the middle of the road like that."

"Oh shut up," Rin told the Namae no Nai prince. Kiactu growled at being told what to do before closing his eye again. "A perfect day to start a new life!" the demon from before said, getting out of the limo as it had stopped by them. Rin blinked at the car before asking what was with it. That was the exact question running through Kiactu's head as he sweatdropped. "The color of that limo is what you'd expect an ugly rich woman to ride in," he observed.

"Where are you supposed to be taking me?" Rin asked Mephisto, who told him the True Cross Academy. "On the surface, I am the principal." That sent bells off in Kiactu's head, though he knew Rin would not get it until it slapped the boy in the face. _Why is all the people I meet somewhat dense?_ The Namae no Nai questioned himself. _Why else would a nobody kid like Yukio be able to get into a rich __school like True Cross and not have something to do with demonology?_

He sighed as Yukio appeared behind the group and greeted the principal as John Faust V, which was Mephisto's incognito name. "WELL THEN! LET'S GO TO MY TRUE CROSS ACADEMY!" Kiactu sweatdropped, knowing that it could not possibly be said demon's school.

The ride to True Cross was a relatively silent one. Kiactu was staring out the window while Yukio was catching up on his reading. Mephisto was whistling and irritating the Namae no Nai, as shown when his teeth began grinding together. "Now that I remember, where did you go this morning?" Rin asked his brother, who told him he had gone to see Shirou. Kiactu took his mind off Mephisto, taking an interest in what Yukio had said.

"Did you visit him, too?" Yukio asked, only for his twin brother to say no. The young boy sighed. "That's how you always were, Nii-san." Kiactu sighed before Mephisto announced that they had just arrived at the central entrance into the academy. The two watched as Rin's younger twin introduced himself to the entire school as the representative for the freshman class. Outside, the two watched as Yukio was surrounded by girls. "What I wouldn't give to be in Yukio's place," Rin told his familiar, who snorted. "It's hard to believe that the person I had to drive the bullies away from would be the big one here." Kiactu let out a rush of air. "Of course, Rin," he told the boy. "In schools like these, the smartest one here is the head honcho." Said boy looked at the Namae no Nai. "Have you ever been in these situations?" Kiactu thought back to how he met the rest of the KoPs. "Nope. Never," he said, thinking that most of them would've been drop-outs, had they _not _actually have had destinies. (**AN: You know it's true. Ichigo, Naruto, Percy, nor Sora would never make it through a normal class without being kicked out, if they weren't in the action that their creators give them.**)

Rin was excited to walk around the building, though Kiactu knew that it was a hassle. After all, after you've seen Mahora, you've seen a lot of places like it. The Namae no Nai followed Rin, who was criticized for the way he was acting. That seemed to shut the boy up and he just waited on Kiactu to stop the girls from trying to pounce on how cute he looked. Tch, fangirls.

Later, Rin was seen walking through the hallways, Kiactu following close behind. "Do you find it disturbing that we cannot find the classroom for Exorcists anywhere?" he asked the boy as they walked down a pair of stairs. A little white shitzu suddenly found its way into their path and Kiactu tripped over it, not even seeing it there. The Namae no Nai got up, rubbing the spot on his nose where he landed. "Ow, dammit," he said in pain, glaring at the culprit. It turned around and looked back, signaling for the two to follow it. Rin shrugged as Kiactu looked over to him and followed behind the dog.

Said animal jumped onto a statue when the three had made it outside to transform into the headmaster of the school, Mephisto Pheles. "I'm sorry," the demon headmaster said, "but the principal shouldn't be wandering around the school without a reason." Kiactu rolled his eyes underneath the mask. "Can all Exorcists transform like you can?" Rin asked, causing the Namae no Nai to faceplant into the road. "I'm a special case," Mephisto answered, jumping down from the ledge. He threw Rin a key, the boy catching it. "Whichever door you stick that key into will be the place you want to get to, such as the cram school."

He pointed to a door, which seemed to look like what you would expect to lead to a maintenance room. Kiactu caught the hint and began to jump down as well, soon followed by Rin. The son of Satan complained about the height on his legs, though the other two ignored him. Once he finally got over it, Rin stuck the key into the maintenance door, twisted it, and opened it up. The three entered in on an extremely colorful hallway. They had stopped at a door and Mephisto warned Rin to keep his tail hidden. Somehow his teeth and ears could be explained, but the boy's tail couldn't. ". . . What about me?" Kiactu asked. "I'm pretty sure that my hair covering my eyes (and not to mention there's a mask underneath) isn't pretty stealthy."

Mephisto turned into a dog before facing the two of them. "Well, that isn't my problem," he told Kiactu, much to the shock of Rin. "YOU CAN TALK LIKE THAT TOO?" His familiar banged his head against the wall hard enough to leave an imprint of his face through the other side. "Itai," the Namae no Nai cried out as the three of them entered the room. "Next time, remind me to bash _your _head into the wall for being so clueless." He was nursing a bump on his forehead while his nose was bleeding a little. Kiactu and Rin greeted the rest of their classmates. "Man, it's quiet in here," the former voiced out. "And dirty, too," Rin said so that the person it was spoken to (Kiactu) could hear.

A few minutes after the two sat down, someone else opened the door before entering in the classroom. "Hi," Yukio called out to the class. "I am a new teacher here. My name is Okumura Yukio and from now on, I'll be teaching you Anti-Demon Pharmacology." Kiactu had automatically known that it was Yukio, though Rin seemed to be genuinely surprised.

As everyone greeted the teacher, only the brother called him out. "Hey! Why are you here?" Rin called out to his twin. Yukio ignored him, instead focusing on telling the class that he was the same age as they were. Rin listened as his brother explained that he had been studying demons ever since he was little and had recently became an Exorcist. _So, he knew?_ He thought to himself. _And he never told me?_ Kiactu looked at the boy, knowing the feeling of not knowing something that was kept from you.

Rin tried to catch his brother's attention again, only to fail as the boy took out a flask of dark red liquid. "Is there anyone here who has not received a **Mashou**? (**AN: Diabolical Stigma**)." A few people raised their hands: a girl with a bowl-shaped haircut, a boy with what appeared to be a black hoodie on (_"He" smells like a female, _Kiactu noticed. _And is that a red hair with a blond tip?_)_**,**_ and another with a blond streak through his brown hair, like that of a skunk. "Then let's begin the Mashou Acquiring Ceremony?"

"What's that?" Rin asked, only for Mephisto, who was sitting next to the two in dog form to explain that it was what was used so that people who wanted to be Exorcists had to have one, even though Kiactu and Rin didn't need one, thanks to their titles. Yukio went on to tell the class that this was a nest for the demons known as Goblins and a migraine went through Kiactu's head. He clutched it as an image of the strange monkey creatures from before crept into his mind.

Rin noticed that Kiactu had started to grasp his head in pain. The boy then let go of his head as the image began to burn its way into his head. _Damn Grandfather and his way of sending information through my head_, Kiactu said to himself. "Maheem-san, is everything okay?" Yukio asked. Kiactu nodded, the image fading away to be restored later. "Hai, sensei."

Yukio went on to the subject, telling about how he was going to mix the two items together (the milk to dilute the rotten animal blood, to which Kiactu pulled out a gas mask, as the smell had become too much for him. Rin tried to gather his brother's attention, only for Yukio to ignore him until Rin got up in his face. Before Rin even blinked, Kiactu had his hand in a deathgrip on the son of Satan's arm. "Rin, let go," he said in an emotionless voice. The chills from his words were sent down everyone's spines.

"Not until he answers me!" Rin yelled. To which the Namae no Nai sighed. "Alright then, Yukio-san," Kiactu said to the teacher. "Explain to your older brother what it took a twenty-to-thirty minute drive for me to get." Yukio nodded, dismissing everyone out of the classroom for a brief minute. "How troublesome," Skunk-hair said before leaving, making Kiactu glare at the boy. _I can already tell he's going to be a problem sometime later_, he thought to himself.

Kiactu scratched his head as they left, intent on following them when he looked towards the two brothers, who got to arguing as soon as they knew they were alone. . . enough. "Why didn't you tell me, Yukio?" Rin asked his brother. "Those things I said before were true. I did just become an Exorcist two years ago and I did study Exorcism since I was seven." Kiactu soaked that up, along with the fact that it was Shirou who had began teaching him. He also explained that the only one who didn't know about Shirou was Rin himself, and possibly Kiactu.

"Why? . . ." Rin asked. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Kiactu sensed a moment of deja vu as he watched Yukio grab his brother's collar, spilling the contents of the vial and causing the scent to rise into Kiactu's nose, making the Namae no Nai prince swoon as his endorphins inhaled the rotten blood's scent. He toppled backwards with comical swirlies in his eyes and let out a groan. That was when smoke filled the air. Rin's eyes kept glancing back and forth, trying to determine where the hobgoblins in the room would strike when three of them had decided to try and attack them while the two twins were distracted.

Gunshots filled the air as the demons were exorcised, turning into black mist that dissipated into nothingness. "Yukio!" Rin yelled towards his brother, to see that it was Yukio who had shot the demons. "They get stronger as they group together. The animal blood was to be mixed with the milk and diluted. I didn't know that your familiar had a sensitive nose and could smell the rotten blood." He then walked over to Kiactu and squatted, interested as to why Shirou gave Rin the Namae no Nai familiar that was promised to his former student. "I will pin the rest of the Hobgoblins down while you just. . ."

That was when he was interrupted by Rin, only for more Hobgoblins to attack. Kiactu suddenly woke up to sense that his "master" was in danger, so he summoned an old familiar blade of his. "Sword of the Devil," he said in a monotone voice. His hair turned black, spiked out, and receded in the front, still covering his eyes. Upon his right temple was a mask in the shape of a sun with a line drawn where the mouth was and the eyes burning with determination.

In his right hand was a blade that was black on the dull end and gray on the sharp side. Down the dull side was a semicircle cut into the blade while the gray side had a row of teeth imprinted into it (**AN: Meaning that while the teeth were there, you could obviously tell that they were pressed into the blade**). Kiactu vanished, cutting through some of the Hobgoblins while Yukio shot them down.

Rin was persistent in trying to keep the argument up. "What did you think of me?" he asked his younger brother. "What did I think of you? It's really obvious." He shot three Hobgoblins without even turning his back, proving how good of a shot that he was. "I thought you were dangerous, since you were a devil." Kiactu kept his back turned, his emotions darkening. "And what did that make you?" he said, his anger building.

"Rin wants to be Satan's son as much as you do," the former prince told him. "Yet you would turn your back on your brother? It's people like you who make me sick for making other people think that you are better than they are. Most of the KoPs are people who didn't belong with the other people in their world, just because they were different." He turned to face Yukio, the sun mask showing displeasure upon its face.

"We'll talk some more about this later, _sensei_," Kiactu spat out, hating the fact that he was trapped in another school. And a Japanese school at that. _Why couldn't the mission be in somewhere more peaceful?_ He thought. _Like a small city where something happens every day, instead of something as boring as this._ (**AN: Welcome to Hell, a.k.a. Splitsboro, home of Eric Needles, sidekick of Maxum Man.; Watch out for The Nameless Sidekick, coming soon**) Kiactu felt a chill pass through his spine as Yukio brought down another group of Hobgoblins.

"Why did you say you chose to be an Exorcist, nii-san?" Yukio asked his brother, emptying his clips before reloading. Three sets of eyes glowed behind the boy as he questioned Rin some more. "Revenge? Or was it that you wanted Father to forgive you?" A low growl was heard from Kiactu being annoyed as the hobgoblins attacked once again. Two made it past the Sword of the Devil's reach, but the third one didn't.

Yukio killed the others and made Rin know that he blamed him for their father's death. "Are you saying that I let the old man die?" Rin asked, only for his brother to return the question. "Am I wrong? Father was a strong person, physically and mentally. He was the only person in this world who could hold Satan's soul without bursting into flames." Kiactu thought about it, knowing that that wouldn't be the case. After all, wouldn't Satan's sons be able to withstand their birth father's flames? "He had to keep his mind clear at all times because he was constantly being targeted by Satan! You said something to him. . . didn't you?"

Rin looked shocked as he tried to deny the accusation. "If Tou-san hadn't had mental damage, he could've kept Satan away with sheer willpower." Kiactu looked at the boy before sighing. "Eventually, Satan would've taken over Shirou's body. Not everyone can hold off something as powerful as that, no matter how powerful they are." Yukio growled, not liking that fact. "If Father ever had a weakness, it would be Rin." Kiactu kept his eyes closed as Yukio brought up a gun towards his brother. "You killed Father!"

Rin looked towards his brother in shock before getting angry. "I may just stand here and let you spot things about me. . ." he voiced. "But. . . I will not have you point a gun at your older brother!" Rin let go of the control over his powers, which seemed to summon a Hobgoblin about the size of the room. Kiactu opened his eyes as Rin unsheathed his sword, intent on killing the Hobgoblin.

The son of Satan's blade sliced through the creature as it opened its mouth, making it fall like all of its brothers and sisters. Kiactu opened his eyes to see that the room was in complete shambles, not even taking the time to look at the two brothers. "Rin," he called out to the eldest twin, "maybe I should also teach you how to battle creatures without making so much of a mess." Rin sheathed his blade, ignoring Kiactu's statement.

"I may be an idiot, but I won't fight my own brother," he told Yukio, who looked shocked for a few minutes before looking at the floor. "How were father's last moments?" he asked silently, only for Kiactu to answer the same thing as Rin. "He was badass."

Yukio smiled when the door opened and Kiactu automatically applied the seals. "What happened here?" Skunk-hair asked, seeing the carnage that the hobgoblins had created when they attacked. The entire class was shocked and it showed. Kiactu watched their expressions and let out a sigh. "Being here is just too troublesome," he said to himself, thinking of the other KoPs.

Later that night, Rin was looking for the room 602, while Kiactu had gotten 603. "What a surprise," Kiactu said to himself. "No one here. No hot chicks, no party boys, no champagne waiting for me in here. It's my human life all over again."

The Namae no Nai sighed before taking off his mask and rubbing his eyes. Before Rin could catch his eye color, he put it back on. That was when Yukio popped up behind the boy, causing Kiactu to jump slightly. "DON'T EVER SNEAK UP ON A NAMAE NO NAI!" Kiactu warned the Exorcist, trying to regain his heartbeat. "You could end up getting killed like that."

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked his twin, who replied that he had to look after the two, though Kiactu seemed to be able to do fine all by himself. Rin looked shocked and commented on how this was like a prison. To which Yukio agreed. "I'm gone for the night," the Namae no Nai told the two sons of Satan. "Pleasant dreams and whatnot."

"DON'T LEAVE ME IN THIS PRISON, KIACTU!" Rin yelled to his familiar, who waved his hand bye before heading off to his room and enjoying a nice nap.

**CHAPTER END**

PoTF: I was thinking about doing two episodes in each chapter, until I tried with this chapter. It was really hard to go to the next episode when I had gotten finished with this one, so I decided to end it here. Until there is something that requires two episodes to be played together (say, the major battle at the end of Season 1 between Rin and Satan), I will write only the chapters with the episodes.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THEGARDEN'S FLOWER**

KLK: Welcome to the third installment of "Blue and Black Flames", where I will personally make Rin Okumura part of the KoPs, since his life did seem to meet the requirements to be a KoP.

Kiactu:

Pairings are:

Kiactu/Shura/Yuri

Rin/Shiemi/Izumo

Shima/OC

Bon/OC

Yukio/Paku

**CHAPTER START**

It was chilly in the place that Kiactu decided to look for a certain someone. Snow had fallen the night before and he didn't think to bring anything to help him look for the girl. "What I wouldn't give to have an Inuzuka's sense of smell right about now," the former Prince said to himself as he walked towards a family of snow golems. The cute little creatures tried to run, only for Kiactu to catch one of them. He reassured the little one that he would not hurt them (mainly because it would feel awkward that he killed something so cute), and that he was just looking for the grave site of a very important person.

The golem looked at him before calling out to its pack, which came closer to the boy. They played around him before one of the golems took his hand, leading him towards a cave entrance filled with rocks. _This must've happened not that long after Rin and Yukio were born,_ Kiactu thought, picking up a stone from the pile. _But this _is _the place. I can smell her scent behind these boulders._ Maybe his sense of smell was not as good as an Inuzuka's, but he could definitely smell the scent of his target behind the boulders.

Kiactu thanked the snow golems, watching them as they ran off into the forest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before gathering energy and chakra – as well as Reishi and Titan-Force power – into his hands. Once he stepped towards the rock slide, Kiactu punched it, sending the built up energy through each rock and breaking it. That opened the path to the view of a young girl surrounded by blue flames. It took Kiactu by surprise that not even a slight sign of decomposition was hinted on the girl's body. The Namae no Nai got closer to the body of the young woman, who didn't look a day over seventeen. "It's hard to believe that this is the mother of Rin and Yukio," he whispered before getting closer.

He noticed the distinctive moles on her face and smiled. "So, Yukio _did_ get his moley face from his mother." Kiactu used his index finger and thumb to open an eyelid to see that her iris was blue. ". . . C.O.M.P.," he called into his watch. The feminine voice of C.O.M.P. answered with a tone that was grateful to here from her master. "Master! Where have you been? Sanae and the others were getting worried that they didn't hear you for over a year."

"I've been. . . incapacitated," Kiactu said, a blush evident on his face at how easily he was captured. "Don't worry, though. I managed to get away. C.O.M.P., I will be sending over a body that has been dead for about seventeen years. Can you find a way to reattach her soul?" It took a few minutes for his super computer to answer. "I may, but it depends on if she is human or not, as well as dealing with what sex she is."

"Okay," Kiactu said. "Lay it on me." C.O.M.P. told him that he would have to kiss Yuri using the Kiss of Life, then go into her subconsciousness and find her Spirit Path (**AN: When a spirit dies in my fics, they will leave an path that the Namae no Nai are capable of repairing, or destroying, that pathway. The path is also used to resurrect people, even those that have been dead for a long ****time and rotting underneath the earth.**). Kiactu nodded, getting close to the girl. _Aw man, _he thought. _I hope she's not the type that decides to beat up on people for kissing them without a reason._

He then put his lips to hers, the kiss making the cave glow before settling down and the young woman gasped. She sat up and looked around the cave before her eyes set on her savior. "Can you understand me?" he asked, looking at her. She said nothing, nor gave any movement to make him think that she could. _It seems all vocal activity has left with the soul,_ he thought. _It's mostly her instincts that are telling her to move around using her hands._ He studied the girl's legs, noticing how her leg muscles had probably deteriorated. _This is going to take forever._

**BACK AT TRUE CROSS ACADEMY**

Rin was reading a manga in bed and crying over it when all of a sudden, Yukio snatched it away from his brother. "Hey!" the half-demon cried in fury. "Give that back!" His brother stood there, glaring at the boy before telling him, "What happened to the study material I gave you yesterday? Did you take the time to look at them?" Rin looked towards the stack of books and was about to say that he did when his familiar came into the room, his hair covered in snow and water. "What a rush," he said, shaking his hair to get the rest of said precipitation out of his hair.

"Where have you been, Kiactu?" Rin asked, only for the Namae no Nai to think about an answer. Should he tell Rin (and Yukio by extension) that he just went on a voyage to bring their dead mother back to life? Nah! "I really do not have the liberty to tell you," he responded, making Yukio notice that something was up. "Hey, what's that on your back? Is that a person?" Kiactu didn't answer and used **Shunshin** to get back to his room.

"While you ponder what your familiar has gotten himself into, I have some errands to run," Yukio stated, putting on his Exorcist uniform. "Huh? Do you mean you're going to exorcise some demons?" Rin asked his younger twin brother. "Yes," was his reply.

Outside the doorway, Kiactu overheard the two. He had just put Yuri in a stasis chamber and was on his way to see what the two were planning when the door had suddenly opened. "Where are you two headed?" the Namae no Nai prince asked as he watched them walk away from the dorms. "Yukio got a mission!" Rin yelled as he followed behind. That seemed to surprise Kiactu, who looked back towards his room. "Rin, Yukio," he called out. "Can you guys go ahead? I need to do something with a project."

Rin nodded, though his brother looked skeptical. "What are you hiding, Kiactu-san?" he asked before sticking a key much more different than the one that led to the classrooms. He stuck it in the door and walked through, his brother following through with a look of extreme satisfaction. After all, he was finally going on a mission, though he was a Page, which didn't really get any missions. . . by themselves.

Kiactu walked back into room 603, starting up his computer. He glanced towards Yuri, who was floating in the tube as nude as the day she was born. She had an oxygen mask on her face, keeping it so that she was still breathing. Kiactu turned his back to the young woman and left, intent on finding his master and said master's twin brother.

**WITH RIN AND YUKIO**

Rin looked around the garden at the back of the Exorcist shop. "Wow!" He yelled, like the view of the flowers as the colors melded together and stood out against the shade of the grass. Yukio had decided to go inside and told him not to move nor touch anything, which he had. Was it his fault that the damn gate was meant to ward off demons? "A-akuma!" the very pretty girl yelled out. Rin was about to retort when he suddenly felt a hand upon his shoulder.

"Geez, Rin," his familiar said, dressed up in his Page outfit as well. "At least give me time before you do something stupid like this. I would want to join in, too." That was when the girl tried to run, only to trip up and fall flat on her face. _Something's wrong with her legs_, Kiactu automatically thought. _I sense the presence of some kind of demon. Maybe. . . the fauna kind?_ The smell of chlorophyll heavily assaulted his nose, making his keen sense of smell try to pinpoint the source, only for the flowers to be the only thing within his sight. His eyes fell upon one blue flower (**AN: I forgot what the name of it was, but just in case, it's the same flower as canon.**). The Namae no Nai knew that it would be the reason for something big to happen at the Exorcist shop.

Inside the store, Yukio was ordering things, such as holy water and other talismans of the like. "My my," the manager said. "You must be using these things quite often." Yukio smiled before getting serious. "Madam, can you tell me about Shiemi-san's condition?"

"The doctors say that her legs are fine, nothing wrong with them or anything. That's why I have her here with me."

"Why is she like that?" Yukio asked, intent on learning about how the girl was doing. "Sadly, we are in a bit of a cold war right now, so I haven't heard anything from her lately." Yukio then asked her if a demon could be involved, to which the middle-aged woman puffed her pipe. "Ever since her grandmother died. . ."

Outside, Rin was trying not to think about the smell of the water as Shiemi poured said liquid into the hole he had dug. Kiactu was off to the side, his sense of smell sending him into blissful unconsciousness. "This is made of cow dung that was thinned with water."

_The cow shit may be thinned, but the smell has thickened! _Rin thought as he tried to keep his eyes open. "You weren't as much trouble as I'd have thought," Shiemi told Rin. "What a relief." Rin scoffed at the word as he looked towards his unconscious summon. "Relief? You called me a demon and then used me like this!" Shiemi apologized before holding out her hand.

"Will you be my friend?" she asked, to which Rin took her hand and shook it. "I'm . . . not so good with formalities," he told her. "But. . ." They introduced themselves before Shiemi used her other hand to point to the other occupant of their space. "Who is he?"

"That's. . . my. . . other friend," Rin said, picking up Kiactu, who – after waking up in that moment– looked at the boy's hand that was touching him. "You do realize that you touched shit. . . and you're getting it all over my favorite outfit." Rin promptly dropped him after realizing that and brushed his hands together to get it off.

After the episode, Kiactu and Rin quietly listened to Shiemi as she told them about how this was her grandmother's garden and how she was taking care of it, as her grandmother had passed away. Kiactu knew it was demon-related, but he wanted his apprentice to figure it out on his own. When she brought up the Amahara garden, Kiactu's ears perked up. _Should I go with the Sora approach or the Ichigo approach?_ He thought as he knew it was a I-Want-To-Visit-This-Place-Even-If-My-Life-Depended-On-It thing.

"Nii-san! Kiactu-san!" a very familiar voice called out to the two. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm not sure you're old enough to hear this," Kiactu said in an informative voice, "but here goes. When a man and a woman love each other _really much_**_, _** they do this thing where they. . ." That was when he was stopped by an irate censorship block across the face. "What the fuck?You'll block the story of how babies are made, but you won't block curse words?"

"Not that!" Yukio yelled, blushing. "I mean here, in this garden!" With that, Kiactu just simply pointed towards Rin. "Never mind." Shiemi was looking from Rin, to Yukio, and then to Kiactu, trying to fit how those three knew each other. "That person there is my older twin brother and the other is our friend," Yukio explained, gesturing to each person respectively.

"But, you seem like the older twin," Shiemi said, still surprised that the person she _may_ have a crush on was actually a twin. "I do fit the role more. Rin is only the oldest in name." Kiactu had a deadpan expression on his face while Rin was a little peeved at the jibe to his pride. _Wasn't it you who was acting immature enough to _not _tell your brother why he was the only one not in on the secret __barely even a week ago?_ Kiactu thought to himself, though he wouldn't come right out and say it.

"Shiemi," the girl's mother called out, "show Sensei your feet." Shiemi was about to retort when Yukio told her to do it anyway. "If I can't see anything by just looking, then there's nothing wrong with you." As she pulled up her dress, Kiactu took in the sight of the veins pulsing out of the girl's legs. They seemed to resemble the roots of some. . .

He put his thumb in his mouth and bit down, thinking of how the very demon causing this girl pain must be somewhere in this garden. "It has to be an Ent, because Greenmen were harmless creatures that tried their best to stay away from violence," he said aloud, catching their attention. He took a closer look at Shiemi's legs.

"Shiemi, you are leaving this garden at once!" Madam Moriyama yelled at her daughter, concern clearly etched across her face. "Even if Grandmother treasured this place, that does not mean that you have to go and risk your body being possessed!" That set Shiemi's emotions skyrocketing, and the girl collapsed after telling her mother that she hated her.

"We have to find the demon and quick," Kiactu said, an emotionless gaze etched onto his once smiling brow. "Any longer and it will burrow into Shiemi's heart." They had taken her to a storage house not that far from where she collapsed and put her in the bed. "You guys go on," Kiactu told them. "I'll monitor her and see if I can do anything if she starts reacting."

Kiactu stayed with Shiemi, watching over her when he noticed that she started to stir and scrunch up her face, as if in a nightmare. The Namae no Nai ex-prince then placed his hands on her forehead before closing his eyes, entering the girl's mind.

**SHIEMI'S MIND**

_Kiactu was walking through her dreams when he happened upon the source of her nightmare. It was a recent memory: the memory of the day that her grandmother had died._

_ A content Shiemi was sitting on the porch when she was called down by her grandmother. "Help me out a bit," the elderly woman said as she stood up, brushing dirt and manure off her kimono. Frost had began to show up on some of her plants. "Obaa-chan, I'm going to find the Amahara garden!" Shiemi yelled from the top of the stairs, holding out a large coin purse. That caused a surprised look to appear on her grandmother's face, before a smile settled back on it. "So you're going out?" she asked. "I don't think you'll get very far with that money."_

_ Shiemi was downcast. "You think so?" she asked her grandmother, who told her to look for a nearby place. The girl popped up, happy that she had gotten advice and turned away, telling the elder Mrs. Moriyama goodbye and that she would help her later on. The old woman smiled, before that smile turned into the smile of a picture frame. Kiactu watched with a scowl as Shiemi was made to believe that a demon was a fairy and made a deal with her grandmother's killer, the plant demon._

**OUTSIDE SHIEMI'S MIND**

Kiactu stood up before walking out of the house, leaving a clone to handle the business. He walked to the shop with the scowl still present. "You were right, Yukio," he told the boy. "She made a deal with a demon, who told her that it was a fairy. Dammit, it's funny how to do anything, a mortal will make a deal with a demon just to be protected or to bring back a loved one. (**AN: Or, in Doctor Faustus's case, make someone fall in love with you**)"

Shiemi's mother said nothing as Rin walked past her, out the door. Kiactu followed behind him. The Namae no Nai knew something was going to happen, so he didn't want to miss it. "Hey, your mother is worried about you!" the son of Satan yelled at the girl, who looked down. "She's an awful mother. And I've decided that I will be the one who protects Grandmother's garden."

That was when the sound of something crashing went through the air. Rin had gotten a flower and thrown it on the ground, Kiactu soon after.

"Shiemi, you need to leave your fantasy world," the Namae no Nai told her. "It's doing nothing but tearing your body apart." Shiemi started to get closer to crawl towards Rin to stop him from smashing plants. "Do you think that your grandmother would want you to stay here and watch over these plants?" he asked her, smashing yet another potted plant. Tears began welling up in the girl's eyes and she closed them, thinking of the late woman.

"If. . . if I had stayed to help her. . ." she said, a tear falling down her cheek. "None of this would've happened!" Kiactu smiled. "Of course," he told her. "You would've never met the oh-so-handsome Kiactu nor the unbeatable idiot Rin." That caused Rin to glare at his familiar. He then thought of how similar he was: trapped in the past and not ever looking forward. How he wished he had never seen that demon that fateful day at the store.

"Well then," Rin said, grabbing the girl's robes as he brought her face up to his, "stop making your mother worry! And if you can't do that much, then stop. Go find the Amahara gardens! It was your dream, was it not?"

Kiactu sensed Yukio's presence before Rin and Shiemi did themselves. "Geez," the Namae no Nai said. "And just as we were getting riled up, too." Yukio nodded before explaining that the demon was a small-fry and that Shiemi would be able to walk as soon as it was exorcised. . . yet again tinkering with his glasses. In the background, you could see Kiactu's left eye twitching, as he also had a mad expression on his face.

That was when the voice of the demon was sounded off through everyone's head. Kiactu looked towards the flower, which began to finally show its true colors. The Namae no Nai grinned before summoning the Knight Blade. "Finally, some action!" he said, hefting the big blade up and resting it on his shoulders. It's amazing how much one's attitude can change once fighting.

That was when Shiemi's legs started to bulge before turning brown and expanding. Leaves sprouted from around Shiemi as petals did also, which matched the flower next to Kiactu. The Namae no Nai cut said plant into two, only to find out that the thing had moved to Shiemi's body. He turned his attention to Rin, who then used that time to unsheathe his blade.

"You're a demon?" the plant monster said, Rin denying the fact that he wanted nothing to do with what he was. He dashed towards her and tried to make a slash, only for the demon to use Shiemi as a human shield. Kiactu also dashed towards it, intent on introducing it to the Knight Blade as well, only for said thing to use Shiemi as a shield again. "Demons like you. . . give demons like Kyubi and the other Bijuu bad names," the Namae no Nai growled.

He moved towards Rin and looked at the boy. "I can't use any of my more destructive techniques without hurting Shiemi. . . or worse." That was when the two heard the sound of a gun being cocked. "What the fuck, Yukio?" Kiactu asked, turning around to see the boy with said object. "We don't want to kill the girl!"

"It may," Yukio said, a smile on his face. It automatically made Kiactu skeptical, but he and Rin moved anyway. "If you kill her, so help me Grandfather, I'll ram Backbiter deep into your body!" Kiactu threatened. Yukio shot the girl, the demon somehow separating her. "GO YOU TWO!"

Kiactu and Rin had gotten closer to the demon before slashing it, thousands of cuts appearing over its vital organs while it was cut it half. It disintegrated into black mist and Kiactu caught Shiemi, who blushed from the serious expression on his face. As Shiemi's mother ran towards the group, Rin hit Shiemi upside the head, telling her to go see her, much to the embarrassment of Yukio and Kiactu. "You'll regret it if you don't hurry up," he said with a smile.

As the girls hugged it out, Kiactu turned his back on them, a sentence going through his head. "You'll find the Amahara garden someday," he said. "All you have to do is believe in your heart and it will guide you to your destination." The Namae no Nai then vanished in a** Futon Shunshin**.

**BACK IN ROOM 603**

Kiactu was still keeping details over Yuri's body, biting the eraser of his pencil. "There must be another way of getting her back her memories, up to the point where she meets Satan," he thought. He could sense that part of her soul was with Satan in Gehenna, so it would be a lot harder to get her to awaken. He didn't notice the fact that her eye twitched and a finger curled as memories began pouring into her.

The next day in class, Rin was staring at his new deskmate in shock, as was his familiar. "Why. . . are you here, Shiemi-chan?" Kiactu asked, confusion definitely visible on his face. "Because," the flower girl said aloud, "I wanted to know how Yuki-cha – I mean Okumura-sensei taught!" The two looked at her before palming themselves in the face. "Oh Kami."

**CHAPTER END**

PoTF: Finally over. Do you know how much time it took to carefully try and merge two episodes together, both of which have nothing to do with one another. Well, enjoy the omake, cause I know I will.

**OMAKE START**

Mameshiba! (sound of a gunshot going off.)

Kiactu: (takes a drag of a cigarette) Goddam annoying commercial has nothing to do with the plot. (walks off stage with different colored blood splatters all over the room.) Now, where's that annoying book series with the sparkling vampires?

**OMAKE END**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: CURSED CHILD OF THE OSAKA TEMPLE**

PoTF: Welcome all, to the fourth chapter of Black and Blue Flames. Despite what a certain fic-less account member said, this story is going on strong. Lots of people favoriting this story. I have not been able to use FanFiction in a while because my aunt has not paid the bill for the Internet so, I have to get on the mobile site. Despite what is said in A.N. Lovelace's review, this will remain a story, as only one person is using the abilities. Sometime during the anime, the other KoPs will be aiding Kiactu in protecting True Cross.

Kiactu: The pairings are still the same and will stay throughout the series.

Rin/Izumo/Shiemi

Kiactu/Yuri/Shura

Bon/OC

Yukio/OC

Shima/Paku

**CHAPTER START**

Kiactu watched as the girl before him began making movements before opening the glass to the container and catching her before she fell. She opened her eyes and stared at her savior. "Are you okay?" he asked, only for the girl to nod. "Hai," she said, trying to stand up. "Who are you?" Kiactu explained that he was the one who saved her from the cave. "Cave?" she asked. "I remember staying in a cabin, where I met Satan-kun."

_This must mean that she lost her memory of having Rin and Yukio, _Kiactu thought as he observed the girl. "Could you tell me what age you are?"

"Fifteen, one month away from being sixteen," she explained. "What. . . is today?" The Namae no Nai had to think about it before telling her the correct date, only for her to grasp her chest that she was dead for fifteen years. "This can't be!" she yelled, looking at her hands. "I can't be still fifteen!" Kiactu sighed as the girl was still taking it hard. He didn't say anything as he let the cycles of depression flow through her body. Speaking of which. . .

The Namae no Nai prince dodged out of the way as Yuri tried to grab him by the shoulders. She misjudged the distance and tripped behind him. "Damn you!" she yelled before giving off blue flames. Kiactu sighed before biting a fingernail. He rolled back his sleeves and smeared the blood on a seal before using a one-handed Tora symbol. "**Kai!**" In a plume of smoke, a blade that was made of steel and some kind of bronze appeared in his hands. "Backbiter."

**THE NEXT DAY IN CLASS**

Kiactu walked into class the next day with his hair out of order and bandages all over his faces, as well as a gauze wrapped around his head. "What happened to you?" Shiemi asked him, running up to the boy. "Just a delinquent gang I ran into," he told her. "They were extremely easy to beat up and I'll be healed in no time."

"Well, I should thank you for not letting us worry, unlike your friend," the teacher said, looking towards his co-worker's brother. Kiactu took a look inside Rin's mind and saw that he was dreaming of Shiemi running from human ghouls. He then saw a much more handsomer-looking boy that looked a little reminiscent of Rin fall from the sky before a pillar of blue flame spouted up in the sky. Said boy now standing in the ashes of the ghouls. He smiled as more of his classmates got closer and congratulated him, until he looked into the face of his swordsmaster, who told him, "Not even in your dreams, gaki."

That was when Rin was awakened by his teacher, with a violent yell of "SUKIYAKI!" Kiactu deadpanned at his outburst as his student was told that he didn't have to be in this class. The Namae no Nai then drowned out the teacher as the man went on and on about the Bible. In his opinion, (**AN: And mine**) once you've heard one Bible scripture, you've heard them all. There was nothing wrong with being human. . . or demon, whatever the hell you want to be. Even the most saintly of humans have some kind of dark side. Sure they may look like saintly, but as soon as you turn your head, a scandal with the Pope has popped up.

While in our little chat, we missed quite a few scenes, so now we are in Demonology class. "I have graded the tests from earlier," Yukio called out. "For the most part, I want to congratulate our class for having some of the highest test scores in the school. Shima-kun, will you please come and get your test." As said pinkie came up to get his test, Yukio told him to review over the questions that he missed. Then the teen teacher called out to Kiactu, who walked up to him and grabbed his test with a perfect score of 100. "How did you get such a high grade in here?" he was asked. Kiactu smiled. "I told you, I know someone whose an Exorcist." (**AN: **) Yukio went back to calling out people to come and get their tests.

Rin noticed that Shiemi was beaming about the test and when he asked her what she was smiling about, the girl told him, "I have confidence." It made since to Rin, since she did live in an Exorcist pharmacy. That was when Yukio decided to call on the girl.

"Shiemi, can you tell me what sancho-san is?" he asked. "Ano, you peel it and place it on burn wounds," she explained, while motioning with her hands. "Aloe, then. And can you tell me what "homairi" is?"

"It's a yellow flower used for suppuration," she explained, to which Yukio gave her her test and told her not to give plants on the test different names, much to her shock. Rin was laughing until Yukio handed out his test, to which he made a 2. "This. . . was. . . gut-wrenching," he told his older twin brother, a dark aura hanging around the boy. "Sorry. . ." Rin said, disappointed in himself

As he walked back to his seat, the boy from before was called. "Two points?" he called out to Rin. "I couldn't fail that badly even if I tried." That was when a paper ball found it's way upside his head and he glanced back to see a whistling Kiactu with a tick mark on his temple, trying to act innocent.

"Excellent work, Suguro-kun," Yukio praised the boy. "You made an astonishing grade, though you were only topped by Kiactu-san and Kamiki-kun." Rin was shocked as Suguro turned around and showed him that he had indeed made a 98. "What?" Rin asked the boy with a grimace. "How could a person like you have a 98?"

"Because I don't try to flirt with some chick!" his opponent yelled back. Kiactu noticed the hurt look on Shiemi's face, but didn't say anything to upset her (**AN: Hint at Rin/Shiemi**). It only made her feel worse when Suguro pointed out that everyone here actually wanted to be an Exorcist.

They chose to ignore that and kept fighting. Kiactu's eye started twitching before he sighed and grabbed a chair. He thought of throwing it at the two, but didn't want to go with having to pay for something getting broken. He jumped over the desk and planted both feet on the boys' heads before using that momentum to push off before back-flipping and landing on said feet.

"Ah, arigatou, Kiactu-san," Yukio said before the bell rang, dismissing all of the class.

The four sat at the fountain in the middle of school grounds, Kiactu eating a sandwich from the school cafeteria. Yukio and Shiemi both were sitting on the bottom stoop while Rin and the Namae no Nai sat at the top. "What is with that guy?" Rin asked, thinking about Suguro. He had an ice-pack on his head from when Kiactu kicked him and trying to let the bruise heal. "Is he smart or something?"

"Who? Ryuji Suguro?" Yukio asked, not even looking towards his brother. "He's a genius. He's here on the same scholarship that I am. He's the heir of a famous temple in Kyoto." Kiactu looked over Rin to Yukio. "What? And he didn't get a position as a teacher?" he asked, taking another bite out of his sandwich. "Sucky proposition, ain't it?"

He took a sip of his lemonade before taking another bite out of the sandwich. Yukio started to say other things about Bon before the rest of Kiactu's sandwich hit him upside the head. "OW!" he yelled, looking at the culprit, who glared back at him. "He's arrogant, brash, and a dick," Kiactu listed off about the boy from Kyoto. "He has a weird hairstyle that reminds me of a skunk. He looks like a delinquent pussy who can't even scare a puppy. And above all else, I hate how he tries to downsize me and Rin just because we don't really care about what happens in the class."

"Well, I have to go to my next class. Shiemi, make sure my brother, nor Kiactu, gets into too much trouble during your P.E. class," Yukio told the girl. Said people glared at the boy as he walked off before looking away. "Aw, damn," Kiactu said, looking at his sandwich. "I wish I had thought not to throw my sandwich at Yukio." He went off to buy another sandwich, as well as check up on Yuri, who seemed to come to the fact that she had been dead for fifteen years.

_It's just the two of us_, Rin thought, his face glowing a little pink. "So. . . what classes are you in?" he asked, looking towards the other occupant of the fountain. Shiemi smiled before shaking her head. "I never signed up for high school," she answered, a smile still seen upon her face. A pregnant silence pursues. . . until Shiemi asked Rin, "Is it strange that I'm in the cram school?"

"What brought that up?" he asked. "I was just thinking about what Suguro was saying." Rin looked away, thinking that he should tell her that he barely finished middle school as well. That was when Kiactu showed up. "Well, I think that it's good there are smart people out there in the world, even if some of them are like Suguro-teme, but I also think that it's good there are people out there who use common sense instead of book smarts."

That was when Shiemi got up before grabbing Rin's wrist. "Will you be my. . ." That was when Bon and his crew walked up. "Ah, flirting in broad daylight?" the skunk-haired teen called out to the couple. Rin shook a little bit before turning to face his tormentor. "Who're you talking about?" he yelled at the boy.

"Is that your girl?" Bon asked Rin. Kiactu looked towards him also, knowing that Rin wished that was true, only for the boy to deny. "She's. . . not even a friend," he turned away, only for Shiemi to look downcast. Kiactu sighed, knowing that he would have to explain to her that Rin didn't really understand how to interpret that. "What do you want, _Bon_?" the Namae no Nai asked. His voice was ice-cold and sent shivers down everyone's back, including those that were on his side.

He closed his eyes (behind his mask of course, so they wouldn't get the feeling he was staring at them) in boredom as Rin pointed out that he had followers behind him. "Your little circlejerk is disgusting!" To that statement, a ghost of a smile ran across Kiactu's lips while Shima started laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at, Shima?" Bon yelled at his friend, only for the boy to say that it _was_ true. Bon looked back at Rin and you could see the electricity spark between the two of them as fierce animals appeared behind the both of them: a tiger for Rin and a dragon for Bon (**AN: I'm going to keep calling him Bon until there is someone that calls him Suguro or Ryuji.**)

"And with this, a rivalry was born," Kiactu stated aloud, causing Shima to chuckle. The next period found the six in the gym with Kiactu going against Paku in running away from a giant frog-demon. "This exercise is for you to learn the demon's moves before you exorcise it." Kiactu dodged as the frog jumped over him, going for Paku. He sent his shadow after the girl to trip her up as the frog-demon jumped over her as well.

The frog didn't notice until after he had jumped and turned around to look at Kiactu and Paku, the former running towards the latter. It couldn't comprehend the words that the boy seemed to whisper into the girl's ear and charged towards the couple. The male pushed the female out of the way and watched as it got close before sliding underneath the creature and punching it in the stomach. The force and strength of the punch sent the amphibian flying into the air before the chain strained and choked the creature before gravity pulled it back into the ground, knocking out the demon toad.

"Ex. . . Excellent, Maheem-kun," the teacher said, shock present on his and most of his class's face. Kiactu cracked his knuckles and neck before helping Paku climb the ladder up to where the rest of the class was. "That was excellent, Maheem-kun," Konekomaru congratulated the Namae no Nai. "It was nothing really," Kiactu answered, a blush from the praise clear on his face.

"Okumura-kun, Suguro-kun," the teacher called. "You're up next!" After they started running, it was clear the two were only running to outdo one another. "I'm going to have to step up his tolerance levels," Kiactu sweatdropped as the boy was drop-kicked by Bon. He jumped off the platform as the two started to brawl, landing on the both of their backs. "You two are bakas," he stated as Rin started to squirm.

"Thank you, Maheem-san," the teacher said to the Namae no Nai. "Suguro-san, come over here for a little talk." As the two walked away, Rin and Kiactu stayed with Shima and Konekomaru as they got closer. "I should tell you," Kiactu said, "I know about your temple." He turned his eyes on the two. "How it's reputation was blown during the Blue Night."

The teacher was telling Bon about Kiactu and Rin's "special permission" by Mephisto to enter the school. The boy glanced back, jealousy etched into his features. _So they mostly got in by paying their way,_ he thought as Shima and Konekomaru explained the Blue Night situation to Rin.

"Well," Shima started. "It's extremely rare that someone doesn't know about the Blue Night." Konekomaru then decided to speak up and explain. "The Blue Night happened sixteen years ago, when Satan slaughtered almost all of the world's most powerful clergymen." Kiactu knew that something was bugging him. _Satan must have had a reason to attack the temple, _he thought as he looked towards Rin. _Maybe it has something to do with Yuri. But what?_

"Our high priest told us that on that night, every stronger Exorcist suddenly started bleeding all over their bodies and died in blue flames," Konekomaru went on to explain. "Blue flames are the sign of Satan," Shima told Kiactu and Rin before letting Konekomaru go on with his story. "Our high priest was nothing but an apprentice that night and spent all night praying, quivering in a corner. He was appointed as a high priest later, but because of the attack we have no visitors nor people who want to help."

"Humans fear what they don't understand," Kiactu said. "It was a one in a million chance that the king of demons would attack a church. And that's when he's provoked. The chances are a lot higher if Satan wasn't provoked. If my theory is correct, one of your priests had done something to anger Satan and he attacked trying to find it, or maybe they took something of his and he wanted to get it back." (**AN: This is explaining Kiactu's earlier thought of how Yuri was tied into this**)

The two informatives thought about it before letting it go. "Anyway, Bon wants to defeat Satan and restore the temple's honor while we just want to help." To say Rin was shell-shocked would be an understatement. "He's. . . He's just like me!" Kiactu sighed before slapping him upside the head. "He is nothing like you. His goal of defeating Satan has been with him ever since he was little. Yours just showed up not even a week ago," the Namae no Nai answered.

Next it was Izumo versus Shiemi. Izumo seemed to be in the lead while Shiemi was not that far away from the frog-demon. Kiactu sighed as the girl tripped over her own skirt and had almost gotten eaten by the frog when the teacher decided to pull it back. "Moriyama-kun, just how many times do you plan on tripping?" he asked. "I'm sorry, sensei," the girl told the man. "But these were the only clothing I had for sport." Kiactu's eye twitched as he heard the teacher ask her what age she thought she was in. "This coming from a man who has sideburns," he muttered to himself, though rather loudly.

"Hey! Maheem-kun!" the teacher yelled at the Namae no Nai. "I'll have you know that plenty of men wear sideburns!" Kiactu yelled back, "Name one! That's not you, sensei!" He called it.

"Next up is Shima-kun and Yamada-kun!" The two said people then rode down the side to get to the bottom. As Izumo and Shiemi got closer to the ladder, Izumo asked if she could go before Shiemi. It didn't really dawn (until a few seconds later) that Shiemi was wearing a skirt and Izumo was wearing pants. (**AN: So those that seen the episode know that it's the reason Izumo asked to go first. Not to be mean**)

She watched as Paku congratulated Izumo, only for the girl to shrug it off as Kiactu had done before, only with a more arrogant attitude. That was when a phone started to ring, catching the girl's – and others – attention. "We're in the middle of class? Who's could that be?" Bon asked before the teacher answered his phone. The boy face-faulted in shock. "What is it, honey?" the man asked. "You did what? You're such a reckless kitty." He then hung up the phone. "I expect everyone here to practice while I'm gone. Leapers are pretty docile creatures that will attack when reading someone's mind. However, I do not want anyone to leave the platform until I get back." Then he was gone. "I'M COMING, KITTY!"

Kiactu sweatdropped at the scene as the man left with a dust trail behind him. "Okay. . . " he said in a confused voice. "Practice. . . by ourselves in P.E.? Seriously?" Izumo asked.

"And they call that a teacher?" Bon said. "I thought that the Academy would be a sacred place of studying for determined people! The students are no better either."

"Oh boo-hoo, pussy boy!" Kiactu told Bon, who glared at the Namae no Nai, who in turn flipped him off. "What do you know about our determination?" Rin asked the boy, who responded that it was clear how he acted in class. Shima blurted out the same cliché phrase that happens every time something expected happens: "Here we go again."

Bon thought about what he and the teacher were talking about. "_They got in the school with special permission from the principal_," Bon remembered the man saying. "_They've got circumstances._"_ Probably some spoiled rich kids who paid their way in._

"Hey," Kiactu said, snapping in front of the teen. "Could you stop looking at me like that? You're making me feel uncomfortable."

"Since you are so determined, you won't mind a challenge, would you?" Bon said. Kiactu's eyes burned with passion as Bon declared the challenge that the first person to go down into the pit with the Leaper and come out, without chickening out and making it attack, won. "The Leaper looks their opponents in the eyes and reads their mind. Fear, anger, grief, suspicion. . . Point is, if you waver while you look it in the eye, it'll be your last mistake. If you aim to be a real Exorcist, then dealing with a small fry like this should be a piece of cake." He seemed smug as he answered that he would win.

Both Rin and Kiactu looked pumped up. "Alright, I'm in," the son of Satan calmly said, before sticking his finger in his nose, "is what you want me to say, you baka. I'm not doing this idiotic challenge. What if one of us got killed? Besides, I have my own goal." _And I can't draw Kurikara in front of everyone_, he thought as he looked towards the sword on his back. What he didn't see was that Kiactu was slowly itching his hand towards his shoulder, thinking the same thing.

Bon looked surprised before looking towards his friends and asked if they had told him about his goal. "No," they said, trying to play it off. "A goal my ass! You're just scared." That was when Kiactu punched Bon in the face. "Dammit," he told the boy on the ground. "Do you know how much of a brat _and_ a bitch you sound like? If you want to go ahead and get killed, that'll be you. Don't think we'll back you out if you end up getting attacked."

_They're looking down on me! _Bon thought as he seemed to not be able to handle it. He thought of when his Father had told him not to worry about the temple and that he should lay his own path down, only to scowl at the memory as he got closer to the Leaper. Automatically, Kiactu knew something was wrong as Izumo started laughing. "Stop laughing!" Kiactu yelled at her. "The slightest wither in his barely-stable emotions may cause him to lose control!" Too late.

Kiactu growled at the girl before jumping towards Bon, Rin following close behind. The Namae no Nai landed on its head when Rin got trapped in its mouth, being in the way of Bon. The frog-demon's head had been smashed into the ground by the impact, though it still held on before looking Rin in the eye. "Let. . . go," Rin told it, the eyes growing more narrow as a distorted image in its eyes made Rin look more like a demon. His irises started to swirl in an organic shape and his pupils turned red the Leaper looked into them. Inside its mind was a blue flame that made it afraid of Rin. "I said. . . LET GO!" That was when Leaper let go, Rin's hand resting (undamaged, thankfully) on top of its head, sweat almost making Kiactu fall off its back.

The Namae no Nai dropped off its back onto the ground before rushing over to Rin. "Are you okay?" he asked, a little concerned about the boy. Rin nodded before turning his attention to the boy on his ass behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you really that stupid?" Bon looked in shock as the boy turned towards him. "Listen up! The one whose going to defeat Satan is me!" Bon's eyes were swirling as he tried to process this. "You're the baka!" Bon yelled back. "The one whose going to defeat Satan is me." Kiactu was in the background with blank eyes, his posture slouched, and his mouth open in an "O" shape.

That was when a mallet appeared in both hands and he hit both boys over the head. "The reason why Bon here almost died is because of his pride, Rin. The same goes for you, Bon. So stop arguing or you will know what true pain is." They both looked at him, only for the aura to darken around him and shadows dance upon his face in an eerie light (**AN: Captain Yamato's threat face**). That sent shivers down both boys' backs as they both agreed on one thing: "Kiactu-san/Kiactu is scary."

Yukio had his gun trained on the Leaper before putting it down. "It has settled down with no injuries," he said into a phone. "Nii-san has not drawn the Kurikara." He hung up before looking towards Rin and Kiactu, his mind running a million miles a minute. He thought of how Satan's power was out of Mephisto's control more than the old demon knew.

Said demon was drinking a cup of tea on a beam somewhere in the town when he was approached by someone. "Nii-san, gomenasai," Amaimon told his brother. Mephisto greeted the younger one before him and asked him how things were back in Gehenna. "Everyone is really active," the boy answered. "They really want to meet Tou-san's latest offspring." Mephisto turned an eye towards Amaimon. "Well then," he told the boy. "They are going to have to wait. Our brother has not fully awakened his potential yet."

Amaimon had not left, to which Mephisto questioned, "Do you need to say anything else?" The other demon then asked when his brother would return to Gehenna, only for Mephisto to send him off. "I don't plan on leaving any time soon," he said aloud. "This world has become my playground!"

Kiactu watched Mephisto from a distance, knowing that the demon was planning something, but what was the question? He disappeared without anyone noticing he was even there.

**BACK IN ROOM 603**

The Namae no Nai began to take off his shirt and laid it upon the washing machine. He sighed as he walked by his spatial distortion closet before the sound of someone asleep went through his ears. He opened the door to see Yuri sleeping peacefully against a giant panda bear plushie, though that crossed his mind of how he got a panda bear in the first place. He sighed before heading to sleep, intending on forgetting the giant, out-of-place bear.

The next day in class, Rin was having difficulty keeping his hair away from his eyes when he was given a clip by Bon, who wanted to thank the boy for the other day. Rin looked mortified and thought the world was going to end, as the other people (except Kiactu) were shocked.

**CHAPTER END**

PoTF: I just wanted to on to that statement in Shinigami's Sister. I hate when someone just leaves something at a cliffhanger in a fic. . . for over two years. I'm working around the clock (and schoolwork) so that I can work on Negito, but it's hard when your school's computer doesn't allow you to use email to send it to your laptop at home. Anyway, the point is, at least take time to update your fics. I'm pretty sure deletes stories that have not been updated in two to three years.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: PHANTOM COOK**

PoTF: I have decided to change the pairings for Yukio, seeing as he becomes a more prominent character in the anime and is developing in the manga.

Kiactu: The pairings are still the same with a few changes.

Kiactu/Yuri/Shura/Paku

Rin/Izumo/Shiemi

Yukio/Nishiwaki

Bon/Oomoto

Konekomaru/Hashino

Shima/OC

**CHAPTER START**

Early that morning, Kiactu and Yuri were sitting at the table. The mother of Rin and Yukio was enjoying the meal made by the mysterious person in the kitchen. Her companion was sitting across from her, eating a bowl of instant ramen noodles while she ate a full breakfast. "Is that all you're going to eat for today?" she asked, getting a nod from Kiactu. "Of course," he answered. "Namae no Nai don't need to eat. I just do it to make myself seem human." Yuri puckered her lips before tilting her head to look at him with confusion. "What is that look for?" Kiactu asked, puzzled as she smiled and laughed.

"It's funny," she said. "The more I think I understand you, the more I think about how mysterious you get." A smile was present on Yuri's face as she looked at Kiactu's face as he was shocked, to say the least. She couldn't help but notice how his mask did little to hide his surprise. Kiactu got over the shock of Yuri's words before getting up and setting his bowl upon the counter. He walked away, though Yuri couldn't see his smile.

After class, Kiactu took Yuri to the lunch area, where he bought her some melon bread. "This is good," she said, enjoying the sweet tasting bread and gulping it down in large bites. Kiactu smiled, happy that she was enjoying herself when he noticed that Rin was fighting over the last sandwich with Bon. He could hear the argument Bon made with Konekomaru over a single sandwich and sweatdropped. "Humans are very strange but fascinating creatures," he said, not really sure how to take that statement. "I forgot you aren't human," Yuri said, looking at the boy. Kiactu didn't even look towards her nor retort. "Come on, Yuri, before Rin makes a fool of himself." He looked over to see that Yukio was having a little. . . woman problem. "Oh look! IT'S KIACTU-SAN!" the one with glasses (**AN: Her name is Hashino and she's one of the girls that follow Yukio around. I think she's one of the girls that get rescued by the others when Satan invaded the Academy**) yelled out before they ran towards the boy. Kiactu smiled before nervously scratching the back of his head. Somehow, during the introduction ceremony, he was taken to the student council room and made a member, skyrocketing his popularity by at least twenty percent.

"Hello," he said. "Who might you three be?" Hashino introduced herself, followed by her acquaintances: a girl with light brown hair who would actually be considered the hot girl who likes to hide herself beneath the unattractive girls (**AN: Every school has at least one. They are the girls who look pretty cute, just hang around the people that no one really talks to**) named Nishiwaki, and another girl with a little weight on her that would be cute (**AN: Like Satsuki from Mahou Sensei Negima. She's plump, but the kind of plump that stills make her an eye-candy**) named Oomoto. "Since Okumura-kun (**Yukio**) didn't want our food," Hashino started off. "We were wondering if you would take it," Nishiwaki kept it going. "And tell us what you thought of it," Oomoto finished off. "Thank you," Kiactu told them before grabbing the bentos out of each of their hands. "I will eat these right away." He opened up one before walking away, chopsticks in hand. _Kiactu-senpai is so cool!_ They all thought as the boy walked away. Kiactu took a bite out of the food, knowing that he was going to have to say something nice to the girls that wouldn't make them feel jealous of the one he chose to say was good.

In the cafeteria, Rin's sudden outburst and display of violent tendencies decided to show itself as he was mad that the school lunches were too pricy. Kiactu sighed before walking over there and pulling money out of his wallet. "Let me buy you a lobster, Rin, before you decide to go on a killing spree." He paid the vending machine and gave the boy a food ticket.

The three of them (Yuri had to go back to the dorms for something) walked down the hallway, Rin still let down that they were only given 2000 yen a month. Kiactu didn't say anything, as he had given a publishing company the entire Icha Icha collection, from the first book all the way to the last book, when the original writer (**AN: For all of you that don't know, it's Jiraiya of the** **Sennin**) died of battle. Of course, Kiactu's grandson had started picking up where he left off, by using his girlfriend as a model.

"Father often said that man does not live by bread alone," Yukio commented, though Rin commented that sermons wouldn't fill his stomach. "But they will help you later on in life," Kiactu retorted. "I'm just wondering how Yukio handles it so well."

"I have my Exorcist salary and I'm a teacher as well," he said. "Holy shit! You can get a salary for just being an Exorcist?" Kiactu asked, stopping Rin from slicing into his brother. "I thought that went with the whole 'saving the planet from Satan's control' thing." Yukio nodded before telling Rin that he had an idea so that his brother would not go starving. They went to the market and were grocery shopping when Kiactu stumbled upon some sweets, which he put in the cart. "The plan was that you could cook the foods for the next day when you and I could eat it and not be worried about going hungry." _And this gets the girls from this morning off my back, as well as Nii-san up earlier than I. This hits two birds with one stone!_, he thought to himself, only for a bag of candy to hit him upside the head. He didn't know it, but Kiactu was thinking right then and there that he wanted to kick Yukio's ass for dumping the girl's food on him.

Yukio told Rin that he could use the dorm kitchen, since he, Kiactu, and Rin were the only three in there, though Kiactu looked a little guilty about something. That night, Rin was making a dish when Yukio decided to come and see what he was doing. "Any reason why you're cooking this late into the night, Nii-san?" he asked Rin, only for the boy to turn around and tell him that he was making the side dishes the night before they eat and let them cool in the fridge. The next day they got the food, it would be good and cold until it's time to eat it, when the temperature will cook them while they were in class. "This is like common sense of people who do housework."

"I wish you were this good at studying, too," Yukio said before his brother told him to go and do his work before it went too late. A few hours later, Rin had finished cooking and was putting the food up when a bowl fell out. "A mouse?" he questioned as he stooped to pick it up before leaving, commenting on how late it had gotten. The next morning, Yukio and Kiactu were bathing when suddenly Yukio had gotten attacked by his brother. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU MOLEY FOUR-EYED BASTARD!" Rin yelled as he drop-kicked Yukio. "What the hell did you call me?" Yukio asked, putting on his glasses. He heard Kiactu sigh before the Namae no Nai grabbed Rin's ear, then his. "Ow ow ow ow," they both cried out as he put them on the stairs. "It is too early into the goddam morning to hear you two bickering, so tell me what's wrong."

"There are things that he's is not supposed to do!" he yelled, only to get a scythe to the neck. "Don't. . . ever. . . raise your voice at me," Kiactu told him, his voice icy cold. Rin quieted down, only for the Namae no Nai to tell him to go on. "He ate all the side dishes that I made for today's lunches." Kiactu closed his eyes and listened some more to his answer before noticing something was up in the kitchen. "Well then," he said as he listened closely. "We aren't the only things in the dorm."

"If you've noticed, everyday at mealtimes, all our food was already cooked," Kiactu explained. "So who was there to cook the meals? It couldn't be Rin, since he sleeps in almost every morning. . . and it couldn't be Yukio, since the food was edible." Yukio voiced his offense, but an icy glare from Kiactu stopped him from completing that statement. "So, who could it be?" That was when the sounds of a knife hitting the board could be heard echoing through the dorms. The boys then stood up and edged their way into the kitchen to see. . . Mephisto cooking (or attempting to cook). "Are you the one that has been cooking our meals daily?"

"As if I'd do that!" Mephisto told the boys. "I'm just a temporary replacement. Ukobach was the one that made your meals, but now. . . he seems to be a little mad that someone was using his kitchen late at night."

"I understand the reason, but what the hell is this?" Yukio asked Mephisto, as he looked down at the bowl of bubbling red liquid. Mephisto told them that it was a dish that he called the Special Imp Oatmeal a la Mephisto. Kiactu pushed his away, saying that he didn't need to eat, as he was a Namae no Nai, and only ate to seem like he was human. Rin stared at it before grabbing the bowl and yelling "Itadakimasu!" before downing it all in one gulp. Smoke left his ears as his eyes bugged out and face turned red. "Nii-san!" Yukio yelled, obviously worried about his older brother. "Are you alright?"

"I see baa-chan," Rin said wearily. "We've never even met her, but don't go towards the light!"

Kiactu sweatdropped at the moment before he turned his attention towards Mephisto, who was talking about how the misbehavior of the familiar was the misbehavior of its master. "Until this situation is resolved, I will be making your meals." Rin was still out of it, but he said that he would take care of it. . . while swinging his fist around. "Beating it up won't solve anything," Yukio deadpanned.

That night, Rin had everything cleaned up so that Ukobach would cook for them again, as he did not want to die from the very thing he loved. "There," he said aloud. "I restored everything to the way you had it, so just cheer up already." A fork flew past his head and dug itself into a cupboard door. "Are you still mad?" Rin yelled, moving to see where it was thrown from. That was when the entire pots and pans were thrown at the boy.

"If you don't want to work, just get lost already!" Rin yelled, pointing at the creature. Lightning flashed and Ukobach appeared. He was a satyr-like creature with a long pitch-fork tail, two giant animal ears, and two horns on his head. "You finally showed up," Rin smiled.

Kiactu and Yukio were running towards the dorm, the latter with a book over his head while the former just ran. "I have a bad feeling about nii-san," he told Kiactu. "Don't worry," the Namae no Nai assured him. "Rin can take care of himself. He has been. . . a little rowdy here and there, but I'm sure he can."

That was when an explosion sounded off in the dorm. The two of them ran towards it, Kiactu followed by Yuri. "What happened?" she asked, only for the Namae no Nai to shrug it off. "Apparently, Rin and the cook got into a fight," he answered. "Probably a cooking duel." That was when a blue light emanated from the kitchen, causing Kiactu to shield Yuri's eyes, as Yukio and he actually had a defense against it.

The two in question were panting as they stared into each other's eyes before fainting and falling on the floor (Ukobach on the counter because of his height.) "What happened here?" Kiactu asked, as he looked at the mess these two went through in order to see who makes the best dish. Mephisto explained that the two had a competition to see who was the better cook. Kiactu sweatdropped, not getting humans nor demons. If either one of them feel threatened about one area, they have a competition to see who is the best one in that area. Whether it be fighting, or cooking, they would always do these things.

What was strange was that Namae no Nai kill people if they think they were better in one area than the other. Well, except when he rebuilds the kingdom, of course. Both Yuri and Yukio sweatdropped as they saw Rin and Ukobach clap their hands in a friendly manner as they were now friends.

The next day found Kiactu and Yukio sitting on a bench (Kiactu was lying down) when Kiactu suddenly felt the chill of fangirls permeating the air. "Okumura-kun, is that homemade?" Nishiwaki asked as she suddenly popped up out of nowhere. Yukio didn't answer but stare as the girls popped up one by one, next was Oomoto. "Looks delicious," she said. "Amazing, Okumura-kun! You're not only good at studying, but you're a good cook as well!"

"Yukio didn't make it," Kiactu told them, his arm covering his eyes. He pointed towards Rin, who was trying to stare from behind a tree. "He did." Rin was proud as he daydreamed that the fangirls would be all over him. That went crashing down as soon as one of them commented on how much of a brute he was. Rin started eating his lunch crying as his pride was shot down. Kiactu shook his head at the boy, as Bon and his group walked by, commenting on how idiocy was spreading from him.

Shiemi stood by the dorm and waited, about to ring the doorbell when Rin started complaining to Kiactu on the phone that cooking wasn't really popular with the girls. "I'm telling you, Rin," the Namae no Nai advised him through the speakers. "Girls go for the bad boy that doesn't care what the world thinks of him." That was when Yukio opened the window and called out to the girl.

"I brought the malachites for you, and I was about to ask if I could bring them in." He told her to come on in while he made tea for her. Outside by a post, the girls from before stood behind, eavesdropping on the group. "Is that their maid?" Hashino asked, only for Nashiwaki to answer who makes tea for their maid. "She has to be his girlfriend," Oomoto said, worried about her. . . whatever you call a person being stalked.

The sound of a motorbike could be heard as it got closer to the dorms, the driver noticing the girls in the yard. He shook his head as he stopped, pulling off his helmet. The girls got to see his long silver-blond hair cascade down his back as he flipped it so it covered his eyes. "Any reason why you girls are at my dorm?" he asked, putting his mask on his bike. They blushed before Oomoto told him that they wanted to give Yukio his lunch for tomorrow and saw Shiemi. "Who is Shiemi, Kiactu-kun?" Nashiwaki asked, staring the boy in his non-visible eyes.

"I want to say that she's a friend of the family (Inside, Shiemi felt an immediate sense of joy as if someone had said something nice to her directly.), but she only knew Rin for about a few days," he answered. "Nothing you should worry about." He knew that the trio didn't really believe him, so he just left them while entering the dorm. Shiemi was enjoying the tea as the group of teens (and one otherworldly creature) sat and talked. "It's pretty dark, Shiemi-chan," Kiactu told her, noticing the fact that the only light in the room was that through the serving window to the kitchen.

He sighed as Yukio decided to take her home using the magic shop key. "I'll see you off," the young boy told him. "Arigatou, Yuki-chan." Rin mocked her as she left, jealousy obvious on his pubescent face. "Go ahead and make your move," Kiactu advised him. "I don't think "Yuki-chan" is ready for a relationship just yet. And if he is, I doubt he would not go for one of his own students."

It started to get dark outside when the girls decided to make their moves and ran into the dorm to see that the kitchen was stocked with food. "She must've made it for them before they all went to bed!" That was when Kiactu walked into the kitchen with his hair tied back. He yawned before noticing that the girls were there trying to act as if they blended in with the setting. "Hey, Oomoto-chan, Nashiwaki-chan, Hashino-chan," he told them before going back to his room with a glass of water. He took a drink and sighed before noticing that he wet his shirt.

"I'll change it later," he said, going up to his room. Later that night, he slept through the entire action of Ukobach getting mad and cooking the girls before Rin was able to subdue him by asking the question of who would eat the stew. Once he found out who the real culprit was, he made his brother (who actually turned out to be the reason why the girls went ham on the food that they thought was what Shiemi made, so in all reason, Yukio was the culprit) eat their food and made him a little afraid of food now.

The next morning, Kiactu walked with Yuri down into the kitchen and waved to Ukobach. "Oi, Ukobach, what happened while I was asleep." Said creature squealed and squeaked, making both of his visitors nod. "Ah, well at least the situation straightened itself out," the Namae no Nai deadpanned. He changed the situation to Yuri. "How do you like the fact that you'll be going to school?"

"Um. . . Considering the fact that I've already been an Upper First Class Exorcist before I had died, I guess I could refresh my memory of the classes. Plus I need to learn all the new techniques for Exorcism," Yuri answered. "Oh yeah," Kiactu grinned. "This world is going to be fun."

**CHAPTER END**

PoTF: The end of Chapter 5. I just want to say that Fanfiction has begun to go downhill. I can't update my stories or start new ones. It might just be my connection or not. Also, I have started to work on Negito some more. Now, there are more girls for Kiactu's harem, but I don't own them. A certain Korean named Cho Jung-man does. There might also be one more OC who is a mage. Though before I add another chapter, I decided to go ahead and get the battle out of my system. So, the next chapter of Negito will _not_ be a chapter, but the one after will be.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: SPOILED MIKO AND EXQUIRE EXAMS**

PoTF: Welcome all to chapter 6. I was not going to end this fic like I ended To Love-Kiactu. Anyway, this chapter is a character development chapter for Neuhaus and Izumo, where Izumo first starts to get her crush on Rin and where we shed some light upon the man that taught the class how to summon familiar.

Kiactu: I will repeat the pairings once again -

Kiactu/Yuri/Shura

Rin/Izumo/Shiemi

Bon/OC Exorcist

Shima/Paku (may change to OC if they give Paku more character development and add Paku to Kiactu's pairing)

Yukio/OC

*Konekomaru/ Kyoto OC

*=New pairing

**CHAPTER START**

Kiactu sat down with Yuri at the dorm's kitchen, watching as Mephisto's familiar started cooking. "So, how have my sons behaved?" the mother of the two in question asked as Kiactu sighed. "Your son Rin is a little bit like you are: brash, impatient, easily lets things get to his head, obsessive over the littlest things, like food." That made a tick mark appear on Yuri's forehead. "Yukio. . . well, the boys like Shirou was: serious at times, making jokes at Rin's expense, and trying to keep his brother from killing everything in sight when something upsets him." That made said mark disappear as she remembered that Kiactu told her Shirou had died when Rin was starting to awaken his powers.

"I wish I had never fell in love with Satan," Yuri said to herself. "It's done nothing but bring me grief, even in the afterlife." Kiactu sighed before lifting Yuri's chin to look at him. "It's not your fault," he told her. "You can never help who you fall in love with. An acquaintance of mine's would never be if his mother didn't marry a Shinigami, nor the same with my other friend's parents. If Percy's mom never met Poseidon. . . Let's just say that everyone would've died in that world. I mean really, if Zeus's kid, or Hades's, could give in to temptation like that, I'd know they would've been in some tight shit." The Namae no Nai shook his head. "What I'm trying to get across is that you gave birth to the savior of this world – which also gives him credit to become a KoP – and without him this world would be fucked twenty times over."

Yuri looked in the boy's eyeholes, trying to find some hint of emotion to betray his smile, until he started rapping a knuckle against it. "I can see you, but you can't see me," he said, his smile growing even wider as the teenager before him blushed. "Um. . . are we interrupting something?" Yukio asked as he and Rin walked into the kitchen, ready to start off the new day. "No," Kiactu asked simply, dropping his smile.

"Ne, Kiactu," Rin said, scooting next to the Namae no Nai. "Why are you getting so close to Yuri-san?" _Should I tell him that she is his mother?_ He thought to himself. _It would be funny, but no._ That was when Ukobach squealed that breakfast was ready. The four ate silently, Rin looking towards his mother, who didn't notice. _I don't know, but this girl before me reminds me of someone._

She was sitting by Yukio and Rin looked from back to forth as he looked closely at their faces. "Huh, must be my imagination," he said aloud. Everyone stopped eating and looked at him. "What do you mean, nii-san?" he was asked by Yukio. "Well, I noticed that you and Yuri-chan both had the same amount of moles, although in different places. . . no, in the same places almost. So I thought that maybe she was related to us by some family member."

Kiactu took a spittake of the milk in his mouth, which sprayed on Yukio and Yuri, both of whom glared at the coughing boy. "Well, this _is_ your cousin," he stated once he got over the fit before looking at the woman. She still glared at him for getting milk all over her. He mouthed an apology before looking back to Rin and Yukio, the latter still glaring at him. "I pulled some favors and asked Mephisto to allow me some time out of class to find your cousin. So that's why I have not been to your class for the last week."

"Alright then," Yukio said, letting go of his glare. "But it had better be worth it." They then finished their meals before thanking Ukobach once more and leaving for school. "Ah, I forgot today would be your first day of school, Yuri-chan!" Rin said. "Welcome to. . ."

"True Cross Academy," Kiactu answered for the boy. "It's a seemingly regular high school with a secret; the school secretly trains the next generation of Exorcists in order for them to survive. And of course exorcise demons." Rin yelled at Kiactu for stealing his explanation time.

**WITH SHIEMI MORIYAMA**

Shiemi was just leaving when her mother stopped her, asking her if she had gotten any friends. Shiemi thought of Rin, Yukio and Kiactu before shyly telling her mother that she had. Mrs. (Ms.?) Moriyama smiled before letting her daughter go on her way. On the bridge, she was thinking about how Rin had denied the fact that she was his friend as tears began to well up in her eyes. She strengthened her resolve, telling herself that she was not going to cry and make friends today.

Shiemi put the magic key in the doorway and appeared in the school's hallway, running into the only other girls in the class, Izumo Kamiki and Paku (**AN: I forgot Paku's last name. That is, if she **_**does**_** have a last name**). Shiemi called out to the both of them. "Good morning!" she said before tripping over her sandal, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. "It's a good thing we got here in time," a familiar voice said to her, his mask somehow gleaming in the light. "Arigatou, Kiactu-kun," Shiemi thanked him, a blush present on her face. "Maa maa," he said. "Twas nothing."

"Geez, Kiactu," another familiar voice said. "Do you always have to be such a lady-killer?" Rin appeared behind him and Shiemi's blush grew even brighter. "Anyways, what are you doing falling?" Shiemi shook her head, telling him that it was nothing and walking off. _I don't want to depend on Rin all the time,_ she thought to herself. _I want to do it all by myself._

"We only have six weeks until the summer break," Yukio said. "And, of course, we have a new student. Class, say hello to Yuri Egin." Said girl blushed as the attention was set on her. "Ah, we have yet another pretty face in our class," Shima said, already trying to flirt with the girl, only for Kiactu and Bon to hold him back. "What I wouldn't give to meet someone _without _one extremely perverted friend," the Namae no Nai commented. Bon nodded as well.

"It's Shima, what did you expect him to do?" the boy asked. Said person had crocodile tears in his eyes as he listened to the two talk about him. "You two are so heartless," he said, the tears still streaming down his face. "Yeah, well, you're a major pervert so we're even," Kiactu answered.  
>Yukio resumed with class, ignoring the show in front of him. "Before that, you will take your Exwire exams."<p>

"A squire?" Rin asked, only for Kiactu to reappear next to him. "Exwire," he explained. "It's where you become a potential candidate for the final step of an Exorcist." Yukio then went on to explain that if they became Exwires, they'd get more practical training and that the exam wasn't going to be easy. Kiactu yawned before falling asleep, only to get a book upside the head by Yuri. "Itai, dammit," he yelled, grabbing the newly formed bump and glaring at said teen mom. She was looking away while whistling, looking not suspicious. "Bitch," he said under his breath, only to be rewarded by another book to the head.

While those two were having their lover's quarrel (**AN: Kiactu, stop holding the Knight Blade so close to my throat**), Yukio was handing out fliers for the training camp that they would have one week after the exam. He also told them that they had until Monday to decide what field of meister they wanted to be in. When Kiactu heard the word meister, he thought of Soul and Maka.

"Hey, what is a 'Meister'?" Rin asked, Kiactu right behind him. "You don't know?" Bon asked. "How could an idiot like you not know?" He was sent a slight glare by the Namae no Nai. "Not everybody spends their spare time studying like you, Bon. I mean, when's the last time you've ever done anything for fun, that had nothing to do with books nor your hand?" Kiactu implied. Bon had to think about it before Kiactu answered. "Never mind. I think it had to be before you heard the story of the Blue Night. And even before then you sound like you were a tightass." Shima smiled before bursting out laughing. "It's so funny because it's true!" the pink-haired boy laughed aloud.

"A meister is an Exorcist that has a specific field, like using demons, chanting scripture and prayers, shooting guns, fighting with swords, and healing others," Koneko told Rin. "They are Tamers, Aria, Dragoon, Knights, and Doctors, respectively."

"What would I count as?" Rin asked, intent on learning his field. "Isn't it obvious?" he heard Kiactu ask. "You fight with a sword. Is there a field for people who use gauntlets?" At a shake of their heads, Kiactu's dropped. "Now that I think about it," Shima thought, "I never knew that you used gauntlets." Kiactu thought about it. "Actually, I use guns, swords, Fuma shuriken, regular shuriken, kunai, seals, those little ninja tools that get stuck in your feet (**AN: I'll admit, I forgot the name of them.**), jutsu, Reishi, mana (**AN: Not sure if I could name Sora's energy like that. . . maybe it's called light**), among other things."

"Okay, now you're just making things up," Bon concluded. Kiactu snapped his hands as a spark flew up into the air before becoming a lightning bolt and knocking him out of his chair. "Okay, so you're not making it up," the burned boy groaned. Later, the class was learning how to summon demons when Rin thought of Kiactu's seal and pulled it out. _If I'm right_, he thought, _there's still some of Kiactu's power left in the seal. Maybe this can work for me!_

"Don't step on the seal! If the seal is broken, then the summoning won't work!" Neuhaus warned Rin, who looked up from the seal in his hand. Neuhaus was a man with an eyepatch on from an accident. Kiactu had a bad feeling about him being around Rin. "Gomen," the boy told him, nervously scratching the back of his head. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You need blood and an incantation in order to summon a demon," the teacher explained to the class. He cut his hand and let the blood fall on the seal, saying an incantation about Typhoon and Echidna. He later summoned some kind of dog that looked like it had been ran over and patched up, with the stuff of other decaying dogs. "It stinks of sulphur," Shima said, holding his nose. It was a million times worse for Kiactu, who couldn't breathe because of the stench. "Could you please dispel the Naberius?" he asked, looking at the man. "My nose is acting up severely."

Neuhaus let it go before handing each one of them a paper, though Rin was still observing the seal that released Kiactu. He wondered if he could use this on Kiactu and pricked his thumb before smearing the blood on the paper. "Cursed Seals of the Sky, answer me!" Kiactu caught a blank look (**AN: Again, not that anyone could see it**) as he felt an influx of power go through his system. A heartbeat could be heard throughout the classroom as the boy began to sway from left to right. It got faster and faster as more power was introduced and Kiactu began to stagger.

"What's wrong with Kiactu-kun?" Shiemi asked as the class looked towards the boy, including Rin. A light began to spin in an eight-pointed star shape on his left temple before stopping and dispelling, turning into a porcelain sun mask with empty eyes with no expression. Kiactu's silver-blond hair became black. So black, in fact, that when the light hit it, you'd think it was blue. A bracelet-like gauntlet appeared on Kiactu's wrist with a midnight black gem in the middle. "**Full Cursed Seal of the Cursed Moon unlocked,**" the Namae no Nai said in a monotone voice.

Everybody heard the authority behind the voice as the rightful heir to the Namae no Nai throne bowed before Rin. "**What is your wish, Master?**" he asked on one knee, one hand in a fist on the ground while the other rested on the flat of the knee that was up. Rin blushed as he was now the center of attention. "Well for starters, tell me how to release you from this control," he said to the Namae no Nai. "I actually like listening to your snide remarks when Bon makes fun of me."

"**Simply release me from the seal**," Kiactu answered, his head still bowed. "**Tear it up and I'll be the way I normally am.**" Bon thought of something before looking at Rin. "Even though he's your familiar," he told the boy after the shock that Kiactu was Rin's familiar, "he could help you a lot with other things." Rin tore up the seal, preferring Kiactu to be his teacher and friend, not bound servant.

Kiactu reapplied the Cursed Seal of the Crescent Moon and returned to normal, but not before reversing time on everyone's memories to the point of Neuhaus having gave everyone a slip of paper. "I want you to put a drop of blood on the paper with the magic circle that I gave you. Say the words that first come into mind."

Izumo pricked her finger before calling out, "I humbly call upon the Gods of Harvest. Grant me my wishes and leave none unfulfilled!" Two streams of light appeared before shape-shifting into two foxes with scarves: one like a necktie and the other like a bonnet. The fox with the necktie had a mustache-like marking on its upper lip, which made Kiactu determine it was male while the other fox just had dots. Both of the foxes stretched before looking towards the class.

"Alright," Kiactu said. "My turn. **Fall into Oblivion and rise up again, Uzu Kage. . . Yoko Daimyo**!" A whirlpool design appeared underneath his feet before two pillars of light began to raise up and flew into Kiactu's hands before dispersing, showing a giant cleaver and a small chokuto. The cleaver was black and dark orange and had a whirlpool design engraved near the hilt while the chokuto was a deep russet red and had a fox head with its teeth pulled back in a snarl also engraved near the hilt. (**AN: Naruto and Kyubi's weapon forms. They will talk through the blades, as well as the forms I chose for them when they are not in use. This still counts as a normal fic since Naruto and Kyubi are not actually here**)

Kiactu expertly twirled both around before doing several katas with them, the last one ending with him sticking them both into the ground. "You didn't even really summon a familiar!" Bon yelled at the Namae no Nai. "I didn't?" he asked, a confused look upon his face. "No! You didn't!"

That was when they transformed into. . . "KYAAAAA! THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Shiemi said, petting one of the fox kits. It leaned more into the touch before starting to purr. "Naruto," Kiactu said to the little fox kit, "want me to tell Hinata and the other girls that you're cheating on them with a blonde?" It looked at him as if to say, "You wouldn't!" One look from Kiactu silenced the Jinchuriki-turned-fox.

Shiemi went up next, as everyone else couldn't summon anything. "Come, come. . . just kidding," she smiled before studying the paper and sighing, as she couldn't think of a summoning spell. That was when a green ball of light flew out before showing a green man. It had a spot of orange over one eye and a leaf as a hat. "Nii!" it cried out with a smile as it floated down into Shiemi's hands and waved at the girl. "Excellent," Neuhaus told the girl, "it looks like a Green Man spirit. That is good, Moriyama-san." Kamiki looked a little peeved that the teacher acknowledged Shiemi.

Shiemi said hello to the Green Man before thinking that this was the perfect time to try and make friends with Izumo. "Hey, Kamiki-san, I could summon a familiar too!" Kiactu sighed, knowing that Kamiki was one of those who would rather be seen with a good rep. Said girl congratulated Shiemi, though Kiactu could tell that it was dripping with sarcasm. Well, for one, though she said it, her eyes (nor body language) looked like she really meant any of it.

Shiemi still accepted it, though she didn't detect a hint of sarcasm. Kiactu sighed before walking away while Neuhaus congratulated the class on having so many Tamer candidates for this year, since that breed of meister is so rare. He then explained that demons would not be ordered around by someone who was a lot weaker than they were, to which Kyubi nodded in agreement. He turned towards his "Tamer" and explained that most of the Bijuu could be used as summoning demons (and would be, since it's considered an honor among demons to be summoned by those of the royal Namae no Nai line) and would be waiting for confirmation by Kiactu through Kyubi to summon them. "Though I would watch out for Nibi," Kyubi warned him. "She seems to have been going through her. . . phases."

After the explanation by Neuhaus, the class was dismissed and Shiemi tried to fall behind Izumo and Paku. She called after Kamiki, trying to catch the girl's attention when she snapped. "Why are you tailing me?" Kamiki asked. "Why are you getting so high and mighty just for summoning that familiar?"

"All she wants is for you to be her friend," Kiactu said, his back against the pillar. The two fox kits were standing right next to him. "Where did you come from?" Izumo asked, still thinking about the mystery that is Kiactu Maheem. "I followed Shiemi. I needed some laughs because it seemed that everything funny either follows her. . . or Rin." _Or you, _Kyubi told him in his mind, causing Kiactu to mentally glare at the fox.

"Like Kiactu-san said," Shiemi told her, "I wanted to be friends with you. You see, I never had friends and always stuck closer to my mother, so. . ." Izumo thought about it too quickly before smiling and saying sure, though Kiactu didn't like the smile. Neither did Naruto, but Kyubi just smiled. _This looks promising,_ the Bijuu thought to itself as it watched Shiemi carry Izumo's books. Kiactu was about to say something when Kyubi stopped him.

"Let her be," it said as soon as they were out of earshot. "She needs to learn to be able to say no, even to her friends."

"What really irks me is that she used the 'Friends help each other.' line," Naruto said, growling to himself. Kyubi and Kiactu both ignored it. "If Izumo gets too. . . arrogant, I'll stop it," the Namae no Nai said with his Bijuu familiar nodding its head. Rin watched as Shiemi, Izumo, and Paku walked away together and commented on how Shiemi was now friends with "Ms. Eyebrows". Kiactu overheard and snickered as Koneko asked about the name, which Shima countered that it must be Izumo.

It started to get worse. Izumo had Shiemi running errands for her, making Kiactu's right eye twitch underneath his mask. All day it was "Shiemi, do this." or "Shiemi, do that." with Izumo and it didn't only get on his nerves. Rin was also thinking about how Izumo was turning Shiemi into her personal servant. "Again, why are we having training camp in our dorm?" he asked his brother, getting his mind off of the Izumo-Shiemi situation. "Since we are the only ones (besides Kiactu and Yuri-san) that are living in them, the noise will not disturb anyone else," Yukio answered, watching to see if the students were getting nearer. "It's just practical." That was when the students had began appearing.

"What's with this place?" Bon asked, observing the dorm. "It looks like a haunted hotel!" They then heard the sound of a motorcycle getting closer and turned their eyes to a red 250 cc Ninja Street Bike get closer to the dorm. It had three head lights that were done in a way to look like three eyes where two eyes were where they were supposed to be and a third one was in between them. (**AN: Hint – It's from an anime where people turn into weapons**) Behind the "eyes" was the design of a clock. Behind it trailed something like scarves. The rider had on a black street biker suit and the mask had three eye-holes like the bike. The bike began to slow down before coming to a complete stop.

The rider sat up straight before beginning to take off the mask. "Hey, Kiactu," Rin called out, much to the shock of everybody in the class, except Yuri and Yukio of course. "Did you get my ice pop?" The rider gave him the thumbs up before getting off his bike. He put his hand on the front of it before letting the mask recognize his fingerprints. The back of the mask began to fold in on itself, showing silver-blond hair. It took two hands for Kiactu to pull it off and he put the mask on his bike.

"What?" he said, looking at the gob-smacked crowd behind him. "Come on in. Ukobach made a fresh bento for all of us." Izumo looked all over the place, feeling the creepy vibe. "This place is so creepy," she commented. "Why couldn't we go somewhere nicer?" Kiactu looked back to her. "If you want to get scolded at for noise, have fun. Now if you don't mind, everyone else is welcome to come in."

Shiemi initially got over the shock and wanted to go inside, but had to wait on Izumo. Said girl told her to hold her purse, making Kiactu's eye tick (and Rin's as well). "Un," Shiemi said, taking her purse. A pebble hit Izumo upside the head and she glared at the culprit, who had his hands behind his head and whistled.

"Moriyama-san, if you don't tell her that you mind. . ." Paku tried to reason with the girl, only for Shiemi to tell her that she didn't. Kiactu frowned, which was caught by the other people. "What's wrong, Kiactu-san?" Koneko asked. "It may just be me, but I always thought that friends asked you to help them from time to time, not every second in the day. I mean, every one of my friends know that we don't take advantage of our friendship and be total asses to the other."

Rin caught on to what he was implying and glared at Kamiki. She didn't say anything as they all went inside to begin the training camp. They all sat at a table in one of the dorm rooms, taking a test when Yukio decided to call the test over. "Finally," Kiactu said, laying his mechanical pencil down to rest and blowing on his hands to ease the pain from writing so much.

Rin had to leave to get some fresh air since his head was on fire. "Go ahead," Kiactu advised him. "We have to practice our kata in a few minutes as well. Some rest for your brain might be good for you." Yukio looked at his class before announcing that they'll wake up at six tomorrow morning and have a quiz. "He really is a demon," Rin thought out loud as he walked outside.

"Let's go take a bath, Paku," Izumo told her best friend, not including Shiemi anywhere in the statement and pissing Kiactu off. Though they allowed her to follow the group. "Ah, girls' bath time," Shima commented as a pervy look began to fill his face. "I have a feeling that we'll have to go and take a peek."

"Keep it in your pants, Shima," the Namae no Nai ex-prince told him. "I mean seriously, you're a monk!" Bon agreed, Koneko commenting on the pink-haired boy's habits. "Look who's talking! I bet you guys are just as interested as I am." Kiactu glanced towards the boy before sighing. Yukio then took that time to speak up and remind Shima that there was a teacher in here. "Teacher or whatever, you're a freshman too," Shima told Yukio as he got closer. "You don't have to act."

Yukio countered that he'd rather not stoop to Shima's level, making Kiactu chuckle at the boy's reaction. Outside the ladies' restroom, Yuri had decided to go along as well after feeling uncomfortable about being in a room full of guys. Especially guys like Shima. She wasn't really worried about the other boys. Kiactu was too laid back, Konekomaru just had this little boy feel to him, Bon was too studious to even look her way even if she _did_ want his attention, and Yukio was too . . . grown-up. Hell, Yukio was even more grown up than she was and she was a full adult, albeit trapped in a teenager's body. The other two were sort of creepy, Yamada not so much as Takara, but still creepy.

Once she got to the restrooms, she saw that Shiemi and Izumo were outside talking. Yuri caught that Izumo didn't want Shiemi to catch her naked and automatically thought, _Bullshit_. (**AN: Seriously, if you're going to make up a lie like "I don't want you to see me naked.", at least make it believable. I'd understand if Izumo had some bad scars that only she and Paku knew about, but we saw later on that her body is unblemished. No scars or anything**)

Izumo gave Shiemi an order to get her some fruit milk for when she got out of the bath and she went on her way. That was when Rin ran upon her. "Hey, Shiemi, what are you doing out here?" he called out to her. She didn't face him before trying to leave. "I was just leaving to go buy some fruit milk." That was when Rin grabbed her wrist. "Hey, stop it," he told her. "You are not her servant. Let her buy her own damn milk."

"I'm not her servant!" Shiemi argued. "I'm her friend and I'm helping her." An amused look crossed the boy's face as he told her, "You're not helping her? Is that what she got you thinking?"

"I don't want to depend on others and hide behind their backs," Shiemi told him. "She's my first friend! But you and Kiactu-san are strong and have many friends! You wouldn't understand!" She ran off with Rin running behind her. Inside, Paku and Izumo were talking about Shiemi with Paku trying to tell her that she's mean to her. "Well, I don't consider her my friend," Izumo said, making a certain Namae no Nai pissed as he heard what the girl said about Shiemi. "She's the weird one for following my orders like that."

She then lit up by saying that Paku was different, because she was her best friend. "I'm so happy that you came to cram school with me!" Izumo was ecstatic that her friend had came with her, even though Paku was a little taken back. "Well, I was thinking about dropping out of cram school," she told Izumo, who was already undressed. "I can't keep up with the classes."

"It's okay!" Izumo told her. "I'll help you!" She was going into the locker when Paku reasoned with her about dropping out and she stopped before looking at her friend. Said girl told her that she didn't like it when people made fun of an honest person. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. . . That's not what friends do. Sorry." That was when a drop of blood-like liquid fell on Paku's face, causing both girls to look up and see a creature clinging to the ceiling.

The girls screamed before a crash sounded off from the roof, right where the creature was. It was buried under a pile of rubble as Kiactu stood on top of it. "That was close," the Namae no Nai said, wiping his brow. "I could sense that it entered the barrier to the dorm. Who knew that the little bugger would be in the ladies' restroom of all places?" That was when an arm shot out and grabbed him by the neck, the creature rising up out of the debris before it's eyes with a head (and mouth) glared at him. _"Where's the young master?" _the creature asked as it began squeezing Kiactu's neck. The Namae no Nai tried to fight it, but couldn't since it had a death grip on his neck. He could only gasp for air as he gripped its arm.

It asked the same question before Kiactu started to black out, only for the creature to throw him into some lockers. "Kiactu-san!" Paku yelled as the Naberius looked towards her before spitting acid at the girl. "**Not over my immortal body**," a monotone voice told it as a figure grabbed Paku and Izumo before turning their back on the creature. The smell of burning flesh entered the figure's nose and he looked down to see that some of the Naberius' blood had splashed onto Paku's leg.

Kiactu stared at the girl in question as the wound began to get worse. "**Izumo-san, you stay with Paku-san**," he ordered the girl. The girl decided to panic and summoned her familiars. "**What is the state of your heart, woman**," the beast called out to the girl, his fangs bearing as well as his companions. When he asked again and got no reply, they both attacked, only for a red streak to grab one by the neck and sling him away from the girl. "Leave the girl alone," it said, revealing itself to be Kiactu's familiar Kyubi. Izumo was shocked to see that the familiar spoke in a language that she understood (**AN: Apparently, only the trainers are supposed to be the only ones who know what the demon is saying, and Rin by extent**).

Rin appeared before striking the other one away from the girl. "Rip the seal!" he yelled to the girl, who did as she was asked and looked upwards._ "Young master,"_ the creature called out to Rin. _What now?_ He thought. _I can't draw Kurikara in front of her._ Kiactu cracked his neck before attacking the Naberius and driving it away from Paku. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shiemi walk in the room without Yukio, knowing that the girl (who was supposed to get the teacher) didn't. He turned towards Rin, who was trying to fight the Naberius off before noticing that both Naruto and Kyubi were protecting Paku and Shiemi.

"Okay, you two!" he yelled. "BIO-MERGE!" They nodded before turning into two balls of light as their summoner did and merging. Once the light cleared, a boy a couple years older than Kiactu could be seen. Two fangs hung over his lips while his feet were that of a canine's. His hands were normal, but had sharp claws were the fingernails were. Long, black hair fell down his back as his eyes were showing: two pools of blood-like crimson with slits in them, as well as lines that made said pupils stand out by circling around them. A black tail with a white tip flowed behind him while two fox ears of the same color scheme could be seen on the top of his head.

"**Kuroka Sennin Moodos**!" (**Translation: Black Flame Sage Mode**) he said aloud in a monotone voice. "**Kitsune Version**." He took a step back before attacking the humanoid Naberius, his fangs bared, and slammed into the demon, knocking it off Rin. Kiactu's tail slapped against it, slamming the demon into a wall before he opened his mouth, firing off a torrent of black flames and burning an arm. "**How did you get in here?**" Kiactu asked, his tail keeping the demon in place. Said creature kept silent. "**Answer me, dammit!**" He pulled it back before slamming it back into the wall. "**A man told me to kill the young master**," the beast told him before breaking out of his grip and capturing said boy from behind as he tried to help Kiactu.

**MEANWHILE WITH SHIEMI AND IZUMO**

"This looks like a burn wound," Shiemi said aloud. She listened as Izumo told her that Paku would die if the wound was not treated immediately. "Rin! Kiactu!" Shiemi yelled out as she watched the both of them get knocked back by the Naberius. "Don't worry about it!" Rin yelled back. "We'll be fine!" A poof of smoke, and Kiactu turned into a horse-sized black fox with nine tails. The fox bit into the Naberius's side, causing said demon to roar in pain before knocking it back.

"Think, Shiemi, think," said girl told herself as she was trying to concentrate on healing Paku, and not the battle around her. The feeling of intense heat hit her and she looked up to see that flaming chains had erupted out of the ground, binding the demon before Kiactu opened his mouth, and at a point blank range, burn the Naberius with a black fireball. "Ah ha! I need sancho!" That was when her familiar jumped from her head and shouted out the only word it knew before its stomach started rustling and an aloe flower sprouted from its belly.

"That's great, Ni-chan! You got sancho-san!" In the background, you can hear Izumo cry out that it was aloe. Said girl was confused as to why there was aloe growing out of Ni for some reason, though. The Naberius had pinned Rin down once more before staring the boy in the eyes. Kiactu was thrown back and struggling underneath its other sets of arms and could do nothing but growl. That was when shots could be heard and the Naberius ran off. Yukio could be seen holding his gun, Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru right behind him.

"Nii-san," Yukio called out. "Where's Kiactu-san?" Rin looked towards the fox, who struggled to get up before transforming back into his humanoid self. "**Dammit**," he growled. "**I need to train to control this form more.**" He stood up, his ribcage and his arm fractured and swelling. "Is Paku okay?" he asked, not at all worried about his wounds. They all looked to see that Shiemi had completely healed her and that Paku would need to rest for a while. He walked up to the girl to see her open her eyes. "**Heh,**" he joked. "**You look like shit.**"

"You're fairing worse," she joked back. "Are you okay?" Kiactu's damaged arm was hanging by his side. "It's nothing a little rest won't take care of," he answered her, holding his damaged arm with his undamaged one. "I'm an unnaturally fast healer. I should be healed up in no time." As he was talking, the swelling began to go down and he got up, looking for Rin when he saw the boy take off his shirt and throw it towards someone.

He snuck over to see that it was Izumo, who was crying because she felt weak. "**You know, have you ever noticed that the people who have summons are not weak?**" Kiactu asked Rin, knowing that the girl would hear him, but wouldn't think that he was looking in her direction. He could smell her tears from all the way over to where he was, since the Black Flame Sage Mode was still active. It would take at least another day before the effects would wear off. But until then, all Kiactu would have to do was just use a low-level genjutsu to hide his new appearances.

"Um. . . Nii-san," Yukio said, a blush seen on Shiemi's face while the rest of them were watching with opened eyes. "What happened to your shirt?" Rin scratched his chest before answering that he was just following the flow, making his former familiar facepalm himself.

Izumo woke up quickly as she had a dream about Paku saying that she hated her later that night. The dream was about her familiars turning on her as well as what happened the day before, but ended with the Naberius behind the girl. Her body was sweaty and she looked at her hands before noticing a shadow dance in the window. It had two elongated ears and long hair. She turned her gaze on it and felt a shiver run down her back before noticing that its red eyes held a look of concern on its face. It disappeared as soon as she saw it, but she could still feel the concern behind its eyes.

Both Kiactu and Rin were brushing their teeth when a voice caught their attention. "Ohayo," Izumo said from the top of the stairs. "Yo," Kiactu just coolly replied back while Rin's reply was muffled by the toothbrush in his mouth. Izumo walked in between the two of them before turning her eye on both of them, one at a time. "Don't tell anyone I cried yesterday," she asked of them.

"It only makes you human," Kiactu told her. "Besides, did I ever tell you Bon was crying before Rin and I stopped the Leaper a few days ago?" She didn't smile. _Bitch_, the Namae no Nai thought to himself. "Who would I tell?" Rin asked, the other male nodding in agreement. "Just promise that you won't tell anyone!"

"Geez, we won't," he said, taking a cup and rinsing his mouth, before she pulled out his shirt and blushed. "Here. I don't know what I would've done if you were not there to help Paku and I." Rin smiled as he yelled that he didn't think that Izumo was a good person, only for the girl to blush and counter that she only washed it because it was dirty. Kiactu decided to have a little fun and used his shadow to temporarily take over Rin's body and moved him closer to Kamiki, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Inside her mind, the girl could feel her cheeks heat up and a spark on the spot that Rin kissed.

Her brain overloaded and she ran off, her hand on the spot that Rin had put his lips on and a full body blush on her skin. That was when Yukio decided to speak up, telling them that they could go to see about Paku. The girl was laying in bed with a fever, making Kiactu stand by her with Naruto and Kyubi on either side of her, Naruto's head on her stomach. Kiactu decided not to say anything about it, mainly because he was concerned about the girl in front of him. He couldn't keep his eyes off the burn mark that Paku had suffered. "If only I could control that form more," he said to himself as Yukio injected Paku with a syringe, putting what would probably be an anti-poison to help stabilize the poison in her system.

"You should be able to move in two to three days, so get some rest," Yukio told the girl, who nodded. Rin followed behind while telling her to get better soon. Kiactu motioned towards Naruto and Kyubi, both of which wanted to stay with Paku to make sure she was alright. "Okay then," he told them before turning around and walking away. While walking down the hallway, Kiactu noticed that there was something weird about that Naberius. "What did it mean that 'someone told it to do that?'" he thought aloud. "Like it was summoned." That was when Yukio thought of someone before Rin asked about the school's charms. "Even in the most secure of barriers, Rin, there is a point of weakness," Kiactu explained. "I've seen too many people die because they were too naïve to think that even their barrier had a flaw. That is why it's necessary to take precaution at all times, especially in place like this."

"Okumura-kun is pretty cute, isn't he?" Paku asked aloud, only for Izumo to blush and ask what did she mean about that. "But I don't think that he would be my type. I really like Kiactu-senpai." Paku smiled before looking towards the girl. "Wouldn't you agree?" An awkward silence flew through the air as Paku drew up the courage to tell Izumo that she was dropping out of the cram school. When Izumo tried to take the blame, her friend explained that she didn't really belong in the world of exorcism. "I might end up worse than this," she said, only for Kyubi to nod. "We'll still be friends, so don't be sad. I love you. . . just the way you are."

On top of the roof, Kiactu and Rin laid down, going over the conversation in their heads. "Like I said," the Namae no Nai said aloud, "the thing was a summon." Rin thought of before he met Kiactu, of what Shirou had said. _There will be others that will come to hunt you down. Just because you are the son of Satan.___That was when Shiemi just popped up, scaring Rin into rising up quickly, smacking both of their heads together. "Don't just pop up like a weasel!" he yelled at the girl, only for her to retaliate the same thing. Kiactu only watched as the both of them had a lover's quarrel and put up laundry when Rin asked, "Why are you doing laundry?"

"I wanted to feel helpful and not just laze around all day while you fight," Shiemi answered, looking away from the laundry for a second. Kiactu understood her plight and stared intently at her. She was one of the girls who didn't want to seem helpless while others were doing greater things than her, making him flashback to a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

"Most of ze demons 'ave a so-called le "fatal verse", words or quotes that make them le die instantly," the French speaking teacher said to the class. An ermine was wrapped around her shoulder, making Kiactu think of another ermine. . . that could talk. "Aria specializez in le memorization and le recital of zose fatal verses. Zen let's ear zose verses I gave youze for homework last night." Kiactu sighed, knowing that this was going to hurt like hell.

"Kamiki-san?" Said girl was still upset over how her friend had gotten hurt and didn't really hear what the teacher was saying. "I don't think Izumo-chan is okay," Kiactu told her, looking sympathetically at the girl. She glared at him, only to meet more of that sympathetic gaze. "I'm just fine, Kiactu-senpai!" she yelled before looking in starting to recite the words, only for her to stop midway.

When called on, Bon was the one who got it right, much to everyone's immediate approval. Kiactu looked over to Kamiki to see that she was still a little sad. Though she was faking it really well and decided to challenge Bon. Said boy smiled and said that he didn't want to hear it from someone who didn't remember four lines from the bible. "Who has time to remember for lines?" Kiactu asked. "She's even lucky to even remember one."

"Aria are just luggage for the team to deal with while they chant. They are defenseless unless some other Exorcist is by their side." Bon was offended and the two began to walk towards one another. "So you want to hit me? Then go ahead!"

"I can't stand you! Don't laugh at others' dreams!" Bon yelled, getting closer and closer to the girl. He slammed his fist on Rin's desk, making the boy jump as he was reading a book. The two continued to fight until Bon asked Izumo what was her dream, to which she thought of a painful memory of when her temple was attacked by one of her shrine maidens. The woman had manic eyes as she stared at Izumo as the girl was holding her little sister. "I have never told anyone my dream," she said aloud, though Kiactu caught the image flashing through her mind. "Unlike show-offs like you!" When Bon tried to grab the girl's collar, she slapped Rin, trying to hit Bon. Kiactu had Bon's arm in his hand and gave the boy the death glare. "Never hit a woman in my sight or you'll lose the arm that touches," he told him in a deathly calm voice, ice lingering in to make sure his _promise_ got through to Bon. Said Page shivered at his tone, nodding as Kiactu added pressure to get his point across.

"That's enough!" Yukio called out, Kiactu's back to the boy. The Namae no Nai turned around and glared at the boy, who noticed all the trickster in Kiactu's personality was gone. "It would seem that you do not know how to behave." At the dorm, everyone in the class had a stone in their laps, sitting in the seiza position. "Teme," Kiactu simply stated, only for Yukio to get him to do it upside down on his hands. "What is with this stone?" he asked.

"Is it me, or is it getting heavier?" Rin also wondered. "This is a low level Ghost Rock," Konekomaru answered, shivering from the pain and wondering how Kiactu acted like it was nothing. "It gets heavier the more you hold it." Bon criticized the both of the boys from before, only to get hit upside the head by a marble and get a death glare colder than the one before aimed at him. "Excuse me for battling akuma that could turn themselves into guns (**Level 1 D (.) Gray-man akuma**)**,"** he growled at the boy. "With the assorted ones that turned into Knights (**Level 3 D (.) Gray-man akuma**)**,** those freaky ones that look like mock angels (**Level 4 D (.) Gray-man akuma**), and humans that could control them (**Noah Family**). Besides, this is your fault because you decided to pick a fight with Ms. Princess Priestess over there, so shut up." When Yukio told him that it was called collective responsibility, Kiactu yelled that the young man can go to hell, earning him enough punishment to stand on his pinky finger. "There's more to this camp than studying," Yukio called out, only to get Kiactu coughing "Bullshit!" into his hand and getting a glare from said teacher. "That is to strengthen your bonds."

"I don't want to form bonds with these people," Izumo said with a smirk, though Kiactu's eye twitched in annoyance. "The hell you do," he said to himself. "You want to make more than one bond with Rin. Can I get a Bow-Chicka-Wow-Wow?" Thankfully, no one heard that. . . except maybe Yuri, who punched the boy for saying that. Kiactu dropped to the floor in pain, as the girl had hit him in the gonads. "Why?" he asked in a high-pitched voice. Yukio (nor the rest of the class for that matter) took no notice of this as Yukio went on to talk about how important teamwork was. "Now, I'll be gone for three hours on a mission," he told them. "I will lock the entrances to the school, on account of last night's incident." When asked how they were supposed to leave, Yukio stated that they weren't and they were to stay like that until he got back. As he turned his back, he looked towards Kiactu and pointed. "J'ACCUSE!"

A little text box next to him read "*Frenched!" making Kiactu frown. "Inside joke," he told them, now wanting to kick Yukio's ass for reading his Scott Pilgrim books. Moment forgotten, Bon commented on how much the teacher was a demon and asked if Rin really _was_ related to the man. "He's a really good guy. . . somewhere deep in that rotten heart of his," was his response. "We're in this situation because of a certain someone-" Bon managed to get out before Kiactu punched the boy in the face. "Dammit, don't blame it on the chick when it's just as much your fault as it is hers!" the Namae no Nai yelled at him as he got off the ground. That was when the lights shut off and Kiactu suddenly felt like something had gotten in the barrier a second time.

"THE STONE FELL ON MY FOOT!" Rin yelled as he gripped his foot (**AN: You know, for the main character of the show, he sure does get hurt a lot, doesn't he?**). "What could've gone wrong?" Bon asked Kiactu, who had the serious look upon his face once again. "I felt something come in the barrier," he said, his hand itching towards the Knight Blade sealed upon his thigh. Naruto and Kyubi were watching over Paku, so he didn't want to deter them from their job. _Yukio may be a douchebag, but he'd never turn out the lights while someone's inside the room_, he thought. _It can't be a blackout because of all the lights the people have outside, so it must have just been our building that got hit._

"I'll go out and check if something messed with the power," Shima said, though Kiactu held his arm. "I'll go," he told the pink-haired boy. "It's too dangerous for you to go out there when it's as dark as it is now." He walked over to the door and opened it to see the Naberius from before. ". . ." he said as he closed the door. "Am I having a Scooby Doo moment here?" That was when the demon's hand burst through the glass, grabbing him by the face and throwing him into the wall over.

He made contact and fell to the ground, blood flowing down the side of his head. "Kiactu-senpai!" they all yelled as they watched the demon from before get close. "Worst mistake you'll ever make," he growled, his mask/Power Limiter busted on the ground before him. "Cursed Seal of the Horned Moon, unlock." With that, he disappeared before reappearing over the Naberius, knocking the creature into the ground before pounding it some more.

"Should we help him?" Shiemi asked, only to watch as the creature was thrown like a ragdoll across the room. "The question is. . . Who to help?" Koneko said, looking at Kiactu trump the demon like it was yesterday's news. It knocked him to where the students were and he tried to stop his motions before he hit someone. . . only to hit Yamada in the chest and wonder if the kid was a guy or a chick as he felt something soft against his skull. The Naberius's second head swelled up before exploding, covering everyone in a bunch of slime. "Ugh! It's miasma!" Izumo pointed out, holding her nose at the smell of the liquid.

"Ni-chan, can you get me some eely-billy?" Shiemi asked her familiar as it nodded and the roots of a tree spread out before impaling the Naberius. "I don't think that's going to last," Kiactu growled. "Didn't Yukio say that it was a high-class demon?" He got up from where he was and put the thought of what the hell Yamada was hiding underneath that jacket away. . . for the time being. The Naberius split before the side that had splashed them all with its miasma roared and attacked.

That was when all of the class dropped as the miasma got into their skin. "Why is it so hot suddenly?" Bon asked, holding his throat. "What's happening to you all?" Rin asked, only for Izumo to answer that it was the miasma, and asked why it was that Kiactu, Yuri, and Rin weren't affected. Rin just tried to call Yukio, only to find that his twin brother wasn't answering his phone.

"Rin, we'll go out and lure it while they find a way to make it to safety," Kiactu ordered the boy. He nodded before crawling out an opening in the thicket, soon followed by Kiactu. One of the Naberius noticed and decided to follow behind them. Rin and Kiactu smirked before running out, not wanting the Pages in the class to see what they were doing.

Inside the classroom, Bon was contemplating doing something to get the both of them in trouble when all of a sudden, he heard something move behind the barricade. The Naberius got closer to the group when Bon decided that he would defeat it using the chapters of John, since that book in the New Testament was mostly used against ghoul types. "Are you sure you could say it?" Shima asked. "It has over 20 chapters!" That was when Konekomaru decided to step in and help Bon with the first ten. As they were about to start chanting, Izumo yelled that the creature would attack them as soon as it got a chance. "As if I cared! A girl is over there giving her strength protecting us from harm!"

Shima smiled, commenting on Bon's personality before taking out his charm staff – which is in pieces, I might add – and started assembling it. "You had that on you?" Bon asked Shima, surprise obviously found upon his face, to which Shima smiled before telling them that he would help as well. Bon and Konekomaru then sat down, starting the chants while Yuri stayed with Takara and Yamada. Meanwhile, Rin and Kiactu had made it to the switchboards and were about to switch it on when Rin was grabbed by some tentacle like thing and thrown back from the circuits into the railing by the Naberius, who was sent back into the railings as well by a well balanced kick by Kiactu.

The Naberius' tongue grabbed Rin by the waist again and threw him onto the floor a few feet away and quickly followed. Kiactu disappeared before reappearing over the Naberius and drop-kicking it into the ground before back-flipping and landing on his feet. "Do you think it's down?" Rin asked him, only to not get an answer. "I need to summon Naruto and Kyubi," Kiactu said to himself. "The three of us together would be enough to take it down. Four including Rin."

The creature began to get up before falling back down. "Let's go check on the others," Kiactu said, turning his back to the Naberius as it was about rise. The Namae no Nai wasn't watching his back when all of a sudden, Rin unleashed his flames, making the Naberius jump back to not get scorched by the flames. "Those are the flames that I wanted to see," Neuhaus finally said, making Kiactu know that the creature before him was just attacking the boy to draw out Rin's powers.

"I could sense the malice coming off you a mile away," Kiactu answered, looking Neuhaus in the eyes. . . er, eye. "For a teacher to hate his student, that must have taken a lot of courage to think that you can take me on and live." Kiactu disappeared before reappearing inside Neuhaus' blind spot. He attacked, trying to end it here. The old teacher used his compass-like weapon and drew blood before laying it on his arm. Kiactu noticed that he had seals engraved into his arm that opened up, sending a sharp appendage into his stomach. He hacked up blood as the appendage exited the wound, the wound pouring out golden blood. "Show me how you would protect your friend," Neuhaus called out to Rin as the boy was shocked that Kiactu went down so easily. _I thought that you talked big about being powerful,_ he thought to himself. _You're not proving it. _That was when a sudden burst of power appeared behind the man who stood before him. "End this, Rin," a more masculine voice than Rin was used to hearing told the boy. He nodded before jumping above the Naberius and stabbing it, the demon bursting into blue flames. Neuhaus got away while Kiactu had gotten up, but the Namae no Nai wasn't interested in the man. . . for now.

In the classroom, Bon was just about to finish the gospel of John when Shiemi fainted. The roots disappeared as Ni did as well. Shima tried to hold it off, only to be swat away like a fly. Izumo had gotten to Shiemi, trying to get the girl to wake up. "Kamiki-san, you're not like you usually are," said girl told Izumo. "Are you alright?" Izumo couldn't do anything but question that herself. She overheard that the demon was getting ready to attack and decided that she hadn't been herself. "I humbly call upon the Gods of Harvest," Izumo said. "Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!" With that the two fox demons from before appeared, still wanting to rip out her throat when she yelled at them to obey her. They snapped out of it in a second.

Bon was getting finished with the fatal verse when the Naberius turned its attention on him and picked him up by the throat. "One, two, three, four. . ." Izumo said, making the sign of a star before her and putting her hands in a seal. "Tremble, tremble I say. Fall. . . and never return to life!" Her fox demons then spun around the creature trying to freeze it when it broke out of the spell and went for Bon, who was still trying to find the fatal verse. "Kyubi! Naruto!" a voice yelled out as both nine-tailed foxes grabbed the Naberius by the arms, holding it back when Bon found the Naberius' fatal verse. He was a little spooked as the thing's hand had wrapped around his neck before Kiactu's summons pulled it off of him.

"Hey, was there another one in here?" they heard Rin ask, only to get hit upside the head by Knight Blade's hilt. "Of course there was. I wouldn't have needed to send in Kyubi and Naruto if there wasn't." Bon was shocked that the two took the Naberius out as if it was nothing. "Kiactu-senpai! You're hurt!" Konekomaru called out, only for the Namae no Nai to deny it. As soon as he said that, a river of blood exited his mouth.

"It was nothing," Rin said, not noticing the fact that Kiactu had fainted standing up. That was when a small earthquake shook the room before Bon clothe-lined the boy into a bed behind him. "Are you some idiot that just wants to die?" he asked, his hands out in a threatening manner. "Are you going to kill me?" Rin yelled in shock, moving around as Bon stomped his feet. Izumo helped Shiemi up, asking if she was okay. When she was given a nod, she decided to tell her that she hated her. Izumo smiled, but thanked her anyway.

Paku could be seen in bed, sound asleep and not even noticing that Naruto and Kyubi had left her momentarily. She smiled as the words she told Izumo echoed through her head: _Izumo-chan, I love you the way you are. _The boys were still fighting as Yukio entered the room. "Where were you?" Rin asked his brother, only to see that the man who attacked him had walked in behind him. _You,_ he thought.

"Yukio," Rin called out to his younger brother. "That man. . . is an enem-" That was when he was kicked in the back of the head and sent rolling on the floor. "Well done, Pages! Thank you for your hard work," Mephisto called out, though Kiactu couldn't believe a word the man said. "Do you think that I would let demons over mid-class to enter the academy?" Kiactu deadpanned as he said aloud, "Yes. I'm pretty sure you would. And you can tell the Exorcists hiding that they couldn't be more noisy. I heard them while I was with Rin."

The boards on the floor opened up, as well as the closet next to Izumo, who jumped back in shock. There were even those that came out of the roof, though Kiactu kept his eyes closed, knowing where they all were. "Doctors, please tend to the wounded," the ancient demon (who does not look his age) (**AN: I concur**) told the Exorcists of that class, who did it at once. Bon and the others were shocked while Kiactu was just waiting for this to get over with. "Surprise! This training camp was also your Esquire exams at the same time!"

The Namae no Nai in the room was somewhat shocked, but didn't show it on his face. "During the camp, teachers were observing and testing you, so I'll decide your grade after reading their reports." _Well then, I'm sure I shocked somebody using my form,_ Kiactu thought to himself. "Wait for the announcment, 'kay?"

Rin screamed out to the skies, not believing that it was a surprise exam. Bon and the others agreed with Shima stating that they were completely fooled. "Will I be alright?" Konekomaru asked as he thought about the test. Kiactu sighed as he checked Shiemi's pulse. It seemed to be regulated, so he sat down and talked with the rest of the class. Konekomaru was still a little peeved that he hadn't done anything compared to Bon, Shima, Rin, Kiactu, nor Yuri. "You guys will be fine," Izumo reassured him. "Okumura-sensei told us before the exam. They had tested our qualities for the position of Esquire in a real-life battle situation."

She balled her hands into fists, blaming herself for letting herself go, when she felt a hand on one of hers. Izumo looked up to see that Rin was smiling down on her, trying to make her feel better. "You've done more than anyone else here has, well. . . except Shiemi," Rin told her. She blushed before looking away. "After all, you did more than those two back there did." Yamada said something about getting a Scaly Claw of the Dragon. Kiactu stabbed the Knight Blade into the PSP handheld, glaring the boy in the eyes. "Do. . . something provocative with your life," he said, his eyes burning with rage.

"Shut up, baka gaki!" Takara's puppet yelled out. "There's nothing that I would want to talk about with you!" Rin admired the boy's ventriloquism techniques, though Bon was a little peeved. That was when Shiemi decided to wake up. She stretched before looking around. . . with her eyelids shut. "What were you talking about?" she asked, yawning. She was told and congratulated as well, though Kiactu didn't say anything as the young girl should have still felt a little tired. "I don't even want to imagine what would've happened had you not been there," Bon told her. "Arigatou."

Shiemi was still asleep, so she didn't catch on to it for a few minutes. "Wait!" she yelled, trying to shake it off. "I should thank you!"

"If she doesn't pass, I'll go kick Mephisto's ass," Kiactu simply stated. ". . . Damn you, Killer Bee." The situation changed to how Rin and the Namae no Nai defeated the Ghoul. "Rin stabbed it, I used the Knight Blade and sliced it," Kiactu answered. "'Nuff said." He summoned the Knight Blade before putting it next to him. The Blade glinted in the lights as he twirled it around before sealing it back in the seal on his waist.

"You two are the greatest mystery I've ever had," Bon said. Rin mistook that for mistake and voiced it. . . positively. "I don't know how you can take that and not get offended," Kiactu said. "Then again, I can't see how you mistake mystery for. . . well. . . mistake." Izumo looked at Rin with interest, thinking how a Page had defeated a mid-class demon without support. _He really is a mystery, _she thought, as she watched the boy.

Yukio had caught up with Neuhaus and questioned him. "Your actions yesterday strayed away the plans that we had made for the exam," the young teacher told them. "I couldn't agree more," a new voice said before a form rose out of his shadow. "Kiactu!" Yukio yelled, questioning the Namae no Nai's presence there. "I noticed something the first day, when Paku got burned by your familiar's acidic saliva. I asked myself, 'What teacher severely hurts their student?' when it hit me that the only time that's ever happened. . . was when the teacher wanted to kill another student and that one got in the way."

"And don't forget the Naberius saying, '**A certain man told me to kill you.**'" the young teacher pointed out, to which Kiactu nodded. "Sure, there were other teachers watching, but you tried to put a student in harm's way. You put an innocent girl into a world that she doesn't want to. Every time someone sees something that they will pass off for a freak accident, she will see the real thing." Kiactu drew the Knight Blade and held it out to Neuhaus. "If you ever put another student in danger like that, I will summon a blade that is sharp enough to separate your soul from your body."

"I was following orders from Pheles-sama," Neuhaus told the both of them. Kiactu's eyes narrowed while Yukio's widened. "That bastard," Kiactu said. "I'll go see about that wolf in sheep's clothing while you deal with Lucky over here." He used **Shunshin **to go see Mephisto about the old demon's order to kill Rin. "All I have to say, is don't underestimate Rin. Doing so might just come back to bite you in the ass."

In the Exorcist Shop sat a very tired Shiemi as she watered her Greenman familiar. The little thing played around as someone opened the door. Kiactu stepped in behind Yukio, who nodded as the boy closed the door. "Yo, Shiemi-chan," the Namae no Nai said with a smile on his face. "Is Ms. Moriyama here?" Shiemi explained that she went to do stock and wouldn't be back until later. _Aah! It's the three of us in here. . . alone!_ she yelled in her mind. _Aah! _A little chibi Shiemi could be seen running around in her mind. Kiactu sweatdropped as he picked that up. _Sheesh, she acts like we're going to rape her._

He sighed as Yukio want to tell her about her future. "Hey, Kiactu," she called out to him as she looked towards the boy. "Did they raise you to something?" Said boy had to think about it before nodding. "I skipped Esquire and went straight to Honorary Knight. Even higher than Yukio." Said boy teacher didn't look so happy about that and glared at the Namae no Nai. "Anyway, we're here to talk about you, not me." Shiemi looked downcast and explained that she wasn't thinking about becoming an Exorcist like the others in the class were.

"To tell you the truth," Kiactu pointed out to the girl. "I wasn't either. I go to this school to learn about how you deal with taking on demons and the like because I use unorthodox methods in order to win in a duel." A flicker of his past went through his head and he flinched. "Kiactu-san, what's wrong?" Shiemi asked. He smiled a fake smile before telling her it was nothing. Yukio decided to ask him about it later as he was concerned. "You know, I'm not that impressive of a person like my brother was when I was little. He could do things that I couldn't, so I always looked up to him." Kiactu's eyebrow twitched, remembering how Shirou always talked about how Rin was a lot braver than Yukio was when they were little and before the latter became an Exorcist. "Let's go, Yukio. Give us your answer tomorrow," Kiactu told the girl before leaving.

"Kiactu, what was that face for when we were in there?" Yukio asked the Namae no Nai. "Yukio, do you want to know why my race is called the Namae no Nai?" Kiactu told him. "Centuries ago, a legend was found in Feudal Japan of a race of immortals said to be more powerful than the gods. There was no name to be found, so they called them the Namae no Nai (**AN: Meaning nameless in Japanese Romaji**), a name which has stuck even to this day. The Namae no Nai had a proper name, but it was lost to time.

"Anyway, the Namae no Nai were planning a coup d'Etat, intent on being named the top immortals because of their power levels. But, the gods wouldn't have it, so they used the prince, a male Namae no Nai who was said to have the same abilities as the first, in order to slaughter all of his people. The prince had a girl that he loved, that was a servant god for the Namae no Nai and she loved him back unconditionally. But, when he did slaughter all of his family, she was dead, killed by a Namae no Nai who the prince thought was a friend. In all anger, the prince exploded, killing the Namae no Nai who killed his love and devoured his Immortal Soul so that he could not be reborn. He took the girl's soul and integrated it into his, until one day he could find her a new body." Kiactu waited to see if the story was going to set in Yukio's mind when suddenly, it did.

"You're the Namae no Nai prince who went against his people!" he concluded. The Namae no Nai prince nodded his head. "Every Namae no Nai I fight, I keep their souls (unless they grow really evil) and wait until one day when I can bring them back. There is a team that I assembled that helps me collect the souls. But I'll tell you more at a later date. Let's get back to the class." That was when Kiactu's nose picked up ill intent coming from the dorm. "Dammit," he said to himself. "We have to hurry back to Rin. Neuhaus' words have just made absolute sense! The bastard wants to end Rin!" They ran to the dorm, Kiactu biting his thumb in anger.

Neuhaus had gotten into the dorms and stabbed Rin's bed, though Rin was not in it. "I thought that you wouldn't kill Rin, Neuhaus-sensei," Kiactu said, the Knight Blade in its Scythe Form, the blade against the man's neck. "Splendid, Maheem Kiactu and Okumura Yukio," the old man said with a smile on his face. Rin had been moved (while asleep) to another room, where Shiemi watched over him until he woke up abruptly a few seconds later. "Shiemi! What are you doing here?" he asked suddenly. "I got a phone call from Kiactu saying that things didn't feel right and so I rushed over here and caught up with them." That was when gunshots filled the air and a scream of "GODDAMMIT!" They glanced to each other in shock as they realized something was happening.

Kiactu and Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof. The Namae no Nai was fiercely bleeding out of his side as Yukio was a little unsteady on his feet. "What do you gain by killing Rin/Onii-san?" Kiactu and Yukio asked respectively. That was when they noticed blood go down the man's arm that was covered in summoning seals. "Go, Backbiter," Kiactu said as Naberius arms were summoned that went towards the boys. He used **Flash Step** to move out of the way while Yukio drew both of his guns, shooting at any arm that got too close for comfort. The ones he missed managed to grab him by the arms and pull him towards Kiactu, where they tripped the Namae no Nai up and he almost stabbed Backbiter into Yukio's arm. Instead, he stabbed it into one of the arms while Yukio used a Holy Water grenade to kill off the other one. The two stood up, Kiactu using **Flash Step** again to get close to Neuhaus, who fought with his giant compass well.

"You two are late," Neuhaus said, stabbing his compass into his arm and allowing it to slice into the arm as he pulled it to the hand. "You see, this is the strongest Naberius I h –" That was before Kiactu sliced off the demon's arm, making it cry in pain before he held out his index finger and middle finger out to it and gathered dark energy. "**Cero Oscuras**," he simply said, firing a black **Cero** at the demon that went into its stomach and exited out the back. A gaping hole was seen as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. The wounds healed before the creature sent both Kiactu and Yukio crashing into the sides of the roof. Kiactu opened one eye to see that Rin had arrived and stabbed the Naberius, making it burst into flames.

While Rin was preoccupied with the Naberius, Kiactu got up before summoning Kyubi and Naruto, using **Soul Resonance** to transform into **Uzukage and Kitsune Daimyo**. "Let's raise up the levels a little bit more!" Kiactu yelled to the both of them. Three souls could be seen: one with a horned moon with a star in the middle, one with a whirlpool like design in the middle of another while the third had nine tails behind it. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kiactu yelled as energy coursed through his body before it spiked indefinitely.

Rin's head was being pulled off before he noticed that the Naberius was no longer focusing on attacking him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he heard as Kiactu grew more powerful. "**LET'S GO! CALIBER-X!**" the Namae no Nai yelled out as

Kiactu then disappeared as the creature tried to attack, only to punch it in arm and make it release Rin. The Namae no Nai then did a backflip before kicking the Naberius in the face, making it back up from the son of Satan and dissipate as Yukio had gotten to the summoning circle. As Neuhaus tried to get towards the boy, Rin put a flaming Kurikara up to his neck while Kiactu had a clawed gauntlet up to the man's neck. "You'll damage your body if you try to summon another. And Kiactu doesn't seemed to pleased with the fact that your Naberius was a little too powerful."

"Who are you?" Rin asked, his grip on the blade even harder than before. "A survivor of the Blue Night. That was when Satan possessed my body and I lost my eye," the old man answered. "I killed my wife and child, as well as everyone around me. Your father used my own hand to kill them! I will never forgive Satan, nor any of his demons! And that means especially the son of Satan!" Neuhaus made another summoning that pierced Rin in the stomach, just as he did the other night with Kiactu. The boy smiled as blood poured out of his mouth. "Are you finished?" The arm dissipated as Neuhaus was shocked. "I will fight you as many times as you want. Just. . . don't bring innocent people into this!"

"There will be others that want your death as I do," the old man said as he held his bleeding arm. "Be prepared." As Shiemi walked up the stairs, she saw that Neuhaus was wounded and tried to heal the man, only for him to stop her and walk off. Rin's wound was healing on its own as Kiactu and Yukio watched. The Namae no Nai's **Kyubi Armor** began to dissipate until there was nothing left but the gauntlets, which turned back into Kyubi and Naruto. Kiactu took a knee, feeling the effects of the armor go through his body. "My wounds have always healed fast," Rin said. "I really am a beast." That was when the three heard Shiemi call out their names and looked towards the girl when she noticed Rin got hurt. What they thought she meant by "What happened?" was that she had seen his tail, which he had to hide.

When they found out that she was talking about the wound, she sat on the floor and patted the ground, telling the boy to lay down so that she could heal him. As he was laying down, he noticed that she was crying over him and tried to reach out to her. "I've decided," she told him, looking the son of Satan in his eye. She pouted before looking towards Yukio and Kiactu and nodding. _He's always doing things that I can't_, Yukio thought as he smiled.

The next day, Yuri was overlooking Kiactu as he was asleep in class. "Eins, zwei, drei!" Mephisto yelled out as he studied the class. "Congratulations! You have all graduated. Everyone, with the exception of Kiactu, have become Esquires."

"When you say that everyone graduated, yet you say we all (except Kiactu-senpai) have become Esquires, what do you mean?" Konekomaru asked. "Kiactu has been promoted even further to Honorary Knight." The jaws in the room dropped like flies as they took in the news. "How. . . did he go from a Page to an Honorary Knight just like that?" Bon asked.

"Well, he has shown exceptional intelligence and stamina in the most prestigious of ways. Don't worry, though," Mephisto told them. "He has requested that he stay with his classmates and persuaded the Vatican into letting him keep that permission." Kiactu didn't say anything as he slept more. ". . . Well, I'm starting up a training and study session with Kiactu-senpai," Bon stated aloud.

"To celebrate. . ." Mephisto started off. The boys in the class (excluding Takara and Yamada) had gotten exciting, only to be disappointed when the principal said that they were going for pancakes. "Pancakes!" Bon yelled at the man. "Can't we at least go for barbeque!" At the pancake stand, Kiactu was making blueberry pancakes for him and Yuri while the others were having fun putting toppings in theirs. "How do you like it?" he asked the girl, only for her to smile as she ate it. "It's delicious," she said to him with a smile.

He smiled back, happy that she was content when he overheard Shima say how close he was to Yuri. A blush crept onto his face, though he tried to play it off. Yuri also had a blush on her face, but she was a little more open about it. Outside, Kiactu heard Mephisto call his brother, but didn't hear the conversation, though he didn't really care. Once he got back in, he would deal with him.

The time had come. . . and Rin was doing his job for him. The boy had used up all of the principal's favorite toppings and told him, "First come, first serve." causing the principal to call the boy a demon as he ate it in front of the man.

**CHAPTER END**

PoTF: With this, I have finished chapter 6. This is episodes 7-9 in the Blue Exorcist anime.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: KURO**

Kiactu: Prince of the Forgotten is getting closer to finishing the first chapter of Team S.E.L.T.A., though the plot is much more different than when he was in the sixth grade. Fun fact, Team S.E.L.T.A. is a lot older than I am, in mind. Prince had a mind concept of how he should give the main character a past, much like that of the Red Power Ranger, where the main character had a past that he didn't want anyone outside of the team to know. So, I was technically born in 2008, two years after Prince had thought, planned, and written up Team S.E.L.T.A. Originally, the head of the team, at the time named after my _creator_ (I will not say master, since Prince does not control me.), would have journeys that dealt with other worlds, such as Naruto, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and others. Keep in mind, this was before he even knew Sora, Percy, or Ichigo, since the only thing he had to watch was regular tv before they decided to switch to digital television (and the reason he knew about Naruto and Avatar was because when he visited his aunts and uncles, he watched the shows while the adults talked).

PoTF: I will go on from here and explain it to them. Thank you, Kiactu.

Kiactu: You're welcome.

PoTF: Okay, as Kiactu was saying, Team S.E.L.T.A. is two years older than the concept of Kiactu. It was created when me, my best friend Eddie, my acquaintance Lucas Lowe, Tony Dalton, another of my friends, and Austin, all decided to be friends forever. It was not to last long, as Lucas moved away, Tony was held back, and Austin became more distant from the group. Of course he did hang out with Eddie and I, but he never talked to Tony nor Lucas as much anymore. We lost track of Lucas after he moved in seventh grade, and Tony crossed the line when he dated Eddie's girlfriend, who shall remain anonymous because she cheated on him _with_ Tony, effectively losing each of our trusts (Bitch had it coming). But Tony and Eddie are still bros, though Eddie hates his girlfriend with all of his soul and body. I mean, who wouldn't? I heard that she's cheating on Tony with a lot of guys, though that wouldn't surprise me. Though for some reason, Tony's happy. Every time I see those two together, it makes me sick how Tony could stoop so low as to date a chick that cheats on him. But anyway, this is about Team S.E.L.T.A., not my high school drama. Team S.E.L.T.A. will be redone with new characters (Gabriel Barnes, Alex Aultman, Chris Rauda, Ethan Gibbs (Austin's brother), and others). Now, back to the story. This is the tenth episode in the Blue Exorcist anime, where Blackie (Kuro) is introduced into the storyline as Fujimoto's summon.

**CHAPTER START**

It was a hot and sunny day as Rin and Kiactu were walking back towards the Academy from the store. "It's so hot today," Rin said, taking a bite out of his ice cream. "I thought that demons could regulate their body heat like Namae no Nai can," Kiactu responded, walking beside him and eating a plate of donuts that were just dough when he left the store. "That's just a load of bull," Rin said. "I think even demons would complain on a day like this." Meanwhile, on a bridge not that far off from where our protagonists are, a cat with two tails could be seen upon a ledge, overlooking the bridge as a guard greeted him. It didn't show any interest and kept its eyes on the bridge. "Shift change," the guard told his co-worker as he entered the gatekeeper's camera room. "Kuro sure hasn't moved from that one spot yet. Even if I give him food, he won't look towards me?"

"Yeah, maybe he already knows about him, you think?" the other guard thought. The first guard asked what would familiars do when they found out that their masters had died, only to be told that they go back to being demons.

Back in room 602, Yukio had a fan on as he did paperwork when his brother and Kiactu walked into the room. "Here's your mineral water, Yukio," Kiactu said, tossing said bottle to the younger twin. He caught it and opened the top. "They were sold out at the shop, so I had to go to the one behind the Academy," Rin explained as his brother took a sip of the water. "Why doesn't our room have aircon?"

"It's because this is an old dorm," Kiactu told him. "And you know that Mephisto is cheap with his money, if not a huge brat." Yukio added in that the place where they lived in didn't have air conditioning, so just having a fan was enough. That was when Yuri decided to come in the room wearing a bikini top and mini shorts. "Hey, the AC's busted in our room," she said. "How the hell did you get those clothing?" Kiactu asked, noticing that Rin's nose was bleeding just a little bit. Yukio sighed before knocking his brother over the head for staring. "I bought them using your credit card." Kiactu sighed before sending her off, telling her that he would fix it.

"Is it alright if I go and. . . fix your air conditioner?" Rin asked, getting up. That was when Yukio's phone went off. He answered it to find out that it was the principal, telling him of Kuro attacking a guard for speaking of Shirou's death as if it was a lie. He rushed towards the bridge from before with a brown grenade carrier, holding something for Kuro if the cat sith had ever learned of Shirou's death. "Yukio Okumura, First Middle Class exorcist," he told the person at the tape.

He was followed by Kiactu and Rin, who wanted to at least see about the cat demon as well. "Rin Okumura and Kiactu Maheem, Esquire and Honorary Knight," Kiactu said to the man. Rin looked at Kiactu with a confused look. "How the hell are you still in our class if you're an Honorary Knight?" he asked. "It's because I pulled some strings," Kiactu answered. "That reminds me that we need to step up your training. We don't want another Neuhaus situation like last night."

"Kuso," Rin answered, hoping not to think about training. That was when the roar of the cat sith could be heard as Kiactu ran behind Yukio and the officer there, intent on learning about Kuro and seeing if he could assert the situation without killing the cat god. He looked up to see it on the top of a highway sign. The cat had two horns that were hardly noticeable, unless you were looking hard at it, two tails that whipped the air, and an angry face as it snarled at the Exorcists (**AN: I won't say it's a he, because Blackie/Kuro has a female seiyu**). "Liars!" Rin and Kiactu heard the demon say. "You're all lying to me!"

"What happened?" Yukio asked the guards (one of which were hurt in the upper arm). "He suddenly got all big and attacked us!" Kiactu listened to the conversation. Apparently, Kuro turned aggressive as he heard the guards say that Shirou was dead. "I'm sorry, but what will happen to Kuro now?" Yukio assured him that they will take care of it and that the guards should get to safety. Kiactu nodded, summoning the Knight Blade. "I'll take care of Kuro if he decides to get too close," he said, intending to corral the demon should he get to them.

"What's going on? What does this have to do with the old man's death?" Rin asked. "If the master dies, the demon goes back to being uncontrollable and destructive. . . if it has no sense of judgment," Kiactu explained. Yukio simply told him that it was their father's cat sith familiar. "What's a cat sith?"

"They are demons that look like cats, but the ones in Japan have splitting tails that split with their age," Yukio explained. Kiactu nodded before the young man went on to explain that Kuro had been worshipped as a cat god that had gone demon once his temple had been destroyed, as no one spun silk in it anymore. Before he reverted, he hunted mice and other pests from getting into the produce. Kiactu nodded. "Many a god have fallen like that," he said aloud. "They were once called gods, only to drop from glory when no one comes to worship them and become demons."

They silently watched as bullet after bullet of purifying silver hit the cat sith, only for it to shake it off. A woman on top of a truck got confirmation before she pressed a holy water grenade and threw it, only for it to have as much effect as the bullets did. She was knocked from the truck, only to be caught by a much older Kiactu (**AN: At least twenty-three years old**). "Are you okay?" he asked, only for the girl to blush and nod. The Namae no Nai turned his attention towards Kuro and let her go before running towards the demon. He jumped before moving out of the way, as Kuro had decided to use its tail to attack Kiactu, only for the Namae no Nai to move out of the way. He bit his thumb before summoning Kyubi and made him horse-sized. The Bijuu slammed into the cat sith, knocking it back as it tried to bite Kyubi, only for the Bijuu to grab the overturned truck and throw it towards Kuro. It hit, but Kuro got back up and growled as they got into another claw-fight.

"Liars!" Rin heard once again, as the demon screamed that out before attacking Kyubi once again. "You're all liars! Liars!" It rushed towards the exorcists while Kyubi rushed towards it. The Nine-tailed Fox leaped up before crashing into it, bringing it down and biting it in the neck. The cat sith growled as it was wounded before slamming into Kyubi with one of its tails. Kiactu then dismissed Kyubi, as the Bijuu was getting ready to rip the cat to shreds.

Kiactu learned of how Kuro came to be a guardian of the school and knew that the cat could not be killed so easily, so he put his blade up. "Father gave me this, in case something would have happened to him and Kuro couldn't cope with it," Yukio said as he watched the cat get closer. He unscrewed the cap to show that it was a reworked grenade, so it probably would kill Kuro. "Hold on," Kiactu said, raising up his hands. "He didn't mean to kill the cat. I smell something like catnip in that grenade. And I think this is an excellent opportunity for Rin to learn how to use his head for something like this."

"Wait!" Rin asked, looking at Kiactu. "Why are you putting this on me?" The Namae no Nai smiled. "You want to be popular, do you not?" After a nod from Rin, Kiactu explained that girls really liked the bad boys who thought things through, even if they break a few bad-boy rules. Rin suddenly went out to do it, telling Kuro that he was Shirou's son and the man was dead.

Kuro called him a liar and tried to attack him, only for Rin to stop it head on. And by head on, I meant really _head on_. Rin slammed his head into it, much to the shock of Yukio and the enjoyment of Kiactu, who knew the boy would do that. "Well then, should we go?" he told the boy after picking up his jaw. "You loved my dad a lot, so that is why you attacked us. You were sad, and you know what? I was the same way," Rin said to the cat sith, who looked up to him before tears welled up in his eyes and it began to cry, shrinking to the size of an ordinary housecat.

"You know, not meaning to break the mood or anything," Kiactu stated. "But I've never seen a cat cry before. I always thought they were prideful creatures." He walked on, before noticing that Mephisto was talking to someone in the room above their heads and growled as he realized it was Amaimon. Later, Yukio walked up to his brother when Kuro began to sniff the grenade and purr, as it was Shirou's present to him.

Yukio took it off and smelled it. "Huh, catnip wine," he said. "Kiactu _was_ right about it smelling like catnip." The boy poured it into a pan and sat it by the cat sith, who started to drink it as Rin got curious and asked for a glass as well. "You do know that you're not supposed to drink it," Yukio told his brother, who retorted that it was a gesture. Once they gave a toast, he did drink it, the taste obviously bad for him. Kuro was purring as the cat sith sat on his back, feet up in the air. "Shirou's catnip wine. . . so good!" it cried out.

**CHAPTER END**

PoTF: Almost done with the first chapter of Team S.E.L.T.A., but it will be a few weeks before I post it up on FictionPress. Explanation and history of Team S.E.L.T.A. is included in the first chapter and I will be updating as I do with my other stories: reading it over and revising it before I publish it a couple of months later.


	8. Not a New Chapter Will Be Deleted

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER**

Prince: Like the title states, this is not a new chapter. This is an announcement about a story I once read but forgot the name to about a female Sasuke who ends up becoming Naruto's tutor. Somehow that turned into blackmail where Sasuke tells Naruto that he either sleeps with her (in more ways than one) or be turned in to Iruka for failing to do what she orders as she's the genius of the class as always. Eventually, it begins to morph into something else entirely where Naruto finds out that she's actually pretty lonely. Well, that's according to the last chapter I read before its name completely slipped my mind. In the one in a million chance that someone who reads this does remember the story's name, I would like to ask that they either review or PM me about it. Oh, and please explain to me how to get a specific person to beta your stories. I kinda got BadButt94 to, but I don't know how to select only her from the list.


End file.
